Destino
by SkinnyBunny
Summary: A veces la vida separa, lo que el destino une. Siglo XIX. Kevin y Eddward se conocen en un orfanato, lastimosamente se separan cuando Kevin cumple la mayoría de edad, y debe irse. Promete regresar por Eddward, en dos años, cuando él salga. OOC. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Ed, Edd y Eddy son propiedad de Danny Antonucci.

La historia es de mi autoría.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Heuqueville, Francia. 1870. Dentro de una humilde casa de madera, un par de hombres miraban con indiferencia, un cuerpo inerte que yacía sobre una silla.

—Es una mujer de aproximadamente 23 años. – Habló uno de ellos, un médico. —Tiene un par de días muerta, al parecer la tuberculosis terminó con su vida.

—Es una pena. Tan joven. – Contestó el segundo hombre, el jefe de policía.

—Lo es oficial Norman. ¿Cómo es que nadie lo había notado? Habrá que buscar a sus familiares para darles la terrible noticia.

—Negativo. Según sus vecinos, era una chica solitaria, bastante problemática y no se sabe nada de su origen. Lo único que saben sobre ella es que su reputación no era precisamente buena. Como sea Doctor Gio, llevémosla al cementerio a darle una sepultura decente.

—De acuerdo, solo permítame terminar mis notas.

Un golpe seco se escuchó en otra habitación. Los sujetos se miraron exaltados. El oficial tomó su arma y dio algunos pasos lentamente, dirigiéndose al lugar de donde el golpe se había escuchado. Abrió la puerta de una patada, pero su sorpresa fue grande al encontrar a un pequeño niño escondido, abrazando sus rodillas temblando de miedo.

—¡Doctor Gio venga a ver esto! – Lo llamó.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Al entrar, el niño los miró, sin dejar de temblar. Estaba muy delgado y sucio. —Oh mi Dios.

—No tengas miedo. Estamos aquí para ayudarte. ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó el oficial.

—Kevin. – Contestó mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Seis.

—Dime Kevin, ¿esta es tu casa? – El niño asintió. —Ya veo. ¿Con quién vives? ¿Por qué estás solo?

—Mi… mi madre no ha despertado. Creo que se murió. – Dijo con tal inocencia que el Doctor sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Has estado tu solito desde entonces? – Preguntó ahora el médico, y Kevin volvió a asentir. —¿Por qué no pediste ayuda a nadie?

—Tenía miedo.

—¿Y tu padre?

—No tengo padre señor.

—Ya veo. – El médico le dedicó una mirada de lástima al niño, pues los huérfanos no tenían un buen futuro. Se dirigió junto al oficial y hablaron en privado. —Creo que debemos llevarlo con la madre Rosenda.

—¿Podría hacerlo usted? Yo debo llevar a la estación el informe de la muerte de la mujer.

—Con gusto. Lo veré en la estación entonces. Vamos pequeño, debes venir conmigo. – le dijo con firmeza.

—¿Qué pasará con mi mamá?

—No hay nada que hacer, lo siento, tu madre ha muerto y ahora debes ir al orfanato.

Simple. Un destino bastante triste para un niño inocente que no merecía nada de lo que pasaba. En el camino a el orfanato, el médico quiso investigar más sobre la mujer, preguntándole a Kevin sobre su vida diaria. Pronto se dio cuenta que, por lo que el niño decía, su madre no era precisamente una mujer respetable. Llevaba a su hogar distintos hombres a distintas horas del día, ordenando a su hijo que no se le ocurriera salir hasta que ella se lo permitiera. No tenían familia, y nunca había conocido a su padre, lo más seguro era que Kevin, fue engendrado por algún cliente de su madre, y era su hijo bastardo.

Al llegar al orfanato, fueron recibidos por una joven monja llamada Lydia, de unos 23 años, que no muy convencida, los llevó a donde la madre superiora. El médico y el niño fueron guiados con la madre Rosenda, una mujer mayor, altanera y de carácter muy fuerte, muy dedicada a la vida religiosa. A pesar de su bondad al cuidar de los niños, tenía fama de ser cruel con sus métodos, pero realmente a nadie le importaba un grupo de huérfanos.

El médico, que ya la conocía, se puso algo nervioso antes de hablar.

—He venido a solicitar de su ayuda. Le ruego que acepte a este niño. Acaba de quedar huérfano, su madre murió y no tiene familia.

—Imposible, ya no tengo espacio suficiente. Cada vez son más, y el clero no puede pagar por todo. Tendrá que venderlo a alguna familia o a algún obrero que lo necesite.

—Pero es muy pequeño, no sabe hacer nada, no sobreviviría.

—No puedo aceptar Doctor. No insista.

—Piedad. Tenga compasión.

—Para ustedes es muy fácil venir aquí y tratar de convencerme con palabras bonitas. Pero la realidad es que, nadie se interesa por ayudar al orfanato. No hay suficiente comida, y los bastardos siempre quieren más.

—Debe aceptar, es su deber, ¿Qué diría el Monseñor si se enterara que la madre superiora no hace su trabajo?

—Ahora me chantajea. Que descaro viniendo de un médico "honorable". – Se burló la mujer.

—Escuche, si tiene necesidades, debe hablar y exigirlas. Lamento que tenga estas carencias, pero mientras esté a cargo del orfanato, es necesario que no deje a los huérfanos desamparados.

Después de mucho insistir, y una promesa de intervenir a favor del lugar con el clero, la madre Rosenda aceptó a Kevin en el orfanato. El médico se retiró dejando al pequeño y deseándole buena suerte. Y vaya que la necesitaría. La madre Lydia llevó a Kevin a un enorme cuarto, repleto de literas.

—No tengas miedo, este es tu hogar ahora. – Le dijo con ternura. El niño asintió. —Perfecto. Ahora, acompáñame, debo asearte.

Lydia llevó a Kevin al cuarto donde los niños se aseaban cada mañana, excepto por los más pequeños que aún necesitaban ayuda. Cuando un niño llegaba por primera vez, Lydia lo bañaba, le daba ropas limpias, y le explicaba que después él tendría que hacerlo por su cuenta. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que Kevin era pelirrojo, y su piel blanquecina estaba repleta de pecas. Era muy lindo. Después de asearlo, lo llevó al patio, donde todos los niños jugaban.

Kevin nunca había visto un escenario así; niños corriendo por todos lados, riendo, gritando, trepando árboles, y pateando pelotas. Sus ojos verdes brillaron de emoción.

—Eddy. – Llamó Lydia a un niño que pasaba corriendo. De la edad de Kevin, de cabello azulado y un poco robusto. —Ven aquí.

—¿Qué sucede madre Lydia? – Preguntó deteniendo su carrera.

—Él es Kevin, va a quedarse con nosotros ahora. Debes enseñarle lo que debe hacer. Sé su amigo, ¿está bien?

—De acuerdo. Ven Kevin, vamos a jugar. – Le dijo estirando su mano. Kevin titubeó un poco, pero lo siguió. Lydia sonrió y los dejó. —Bien Kevin, voy a enseñarte todo.

—Si. – Eddy tenía 7 años, era de los pocos que habían estado en ese lugar toda su vida. Por esa razón conocía a la perfección el lugar, las reglas, los castigos, así también como lugares "secretos" donde podían esconderse. Muy maduro para su edad, había crecido sin amor, y tuvo que aprender a ser independiente desde muy chico. Pero disfrutaba enormemente los juegos, era un niñito después de todo.

Cuando el sol se puso, los niños entraron al comedor para cenar. Había dos enormes y largas mesas, pues no eran muchos niños. Aproximadamente 50. Pero el lugar era pequeño, y estaba en muy malas condiciones. Aun así, Kevin se sintió cómodo al instante. Les sirvieron una especie de papilla y un trozo de pan, que devoraron al instante. Terminada la cena, debían ir a dormir.

Kevin siguió a Eddy hasta una enorme habitación, con muchas camas. Eran dos filas, 15 de cada lado. Eddy dormía hasta la esquina derecha, y justo a su lado, sería la cama de Kevin.

—Aquí dormirás. Si necesitas ir al baño, está al final del pasillo. Puedes despertarme para que te acompañe. – Le dijo Eddy.

—No te preocupes, no tengo miedo.

—Está bien. Debes ponerte ropa para dormir. – Le dijo apuntando bajo la almohada. Kevin sacó una especie de camisón, color blanco. —No ensucies tu ropa. Mañana la hermana Lydia nos despertará temprano.

—Gracias por mostrarme este lugar Eddy.

—De nada. – Respondió sonriendo.

A la mañana siguiente, y en los siguientes días, Kevin se dio cuenta de lo que significaba estar ahí. Todas las mañanas, a las 7:00 am, Lydia entraba a la habitación de los niños y los despertaba. Abría las cortinas dejando entrar el sol. Los niños debían hacer su cama, ir a asearse, y luego al comedor. Lo mismo con las niñas, claro que ellas dormían en diferente habitación, y usaban otro cuarto de aseo.

Después de desayunar, debían ir a estudiar. Las mismas monjas se encargaban de enseñarles a leer, aritmética, literatura, geografía y religión. Eran muy estrictas. Cada vez que una de ellas entraba al salón, los niños debían ponerse de pie y guardar silencio. No podían hablar mientras estuvieran en clase. Si no obedecían, los castigos no se hacían esperar. Podían pasar horas de pie, o de rodillas. A veces los obligaban a arrodillarse en granos de maíz. Golpes en las palmas de las manos, y cuando resultaba muy grave la falta, los azotaban. Por esas razones, los niños eran muy disciplinados. Su educación terminaría a los 10 años.

Luego de sus clases, iban a comer otra vez, y luego a jugar. Era el único momento del día donde podían ser niños. Donde podían reír y olvidarse del mundo.

Kevin se hizo muy amigo de Eddy, lo veía como un hermano. Trataba de no meterse en problemas, pero era muy inquieto. Eddy y Kevin siempre hacían bromas. Una vez metieron un ratón al cuarto de las niñas, los gritos a medianoche fueron muy divertidos, hasta que Marie, una niña chismosa de su edad, los acusó. Ella era una niña malcriada, mentirosa, manipuladora y mandona, hasta algo de maldad había en ella. Todo con M de Marie. Molestaba mucho a los niños, sobre todo a los pequeños, Eddy y Kevin quisieron darle una lección.

Esa vez fueron encerrados en el agujero. Un cuarto muy pequeño, de madera. Los niños le llamaban así, porque era completamente oscuro, y tenía algunos clavos salidos. Las monjas no tenían reparo en mandarlos ahí, aunque era bastante macabro. Pasaron todo un día ahí dentro. Era suficiente motivo para no querer volver ahí nunca más.

Kevin se llevó sus primeros azotes, a la edad de 8 años. Él y Eddy, habían escapado del orfanato, pero nadie en el pueblo se preocupaba por los huérfanos. Un sujeto los llevó de las orejas de vuelta al orfanato, después que habían entrado a su propiedad y tomado unas manzanas de su huerto. La madre Rosenda los azotó con unas tiras de cuero, con nudos en las puntas. Les dio 10 azotes en las espaldas desnudas. Los mandó a dormir sin cenar, y estaban obligados a rezar y pedir perdón por su pecado. Porque claro, ellas los educaban para que temieran al Señor, trataban de salvar sus inocentes almas, por ser hijos del pecado, hijos bastardos, hijos de nadie.

Si al cumplir 10 años, no eran adoptados o comprados por alguien, se les enseñaba algún trabajo, para que pudieran prepararse al salir. Los niños trabajaban en el campo, en las huertas del orfanato, cortando leña, preparando pan. Las niñas eran vendedoras de flores, de verduras o fabricaban velas. Todo dentro del orfanato claro, los vendedores solo podían estar frente a la puerta del orfanato, vigilados por las monjas.

Kevin estaba emocionado por trabajar con Eddy, los dos trabajaban en el campo, sembrando tomates y papas. Pero solo fueron un par de meses, pues se llevaron a Eddy. Kevin no fue elegido, porque apenas había comenzado a trabajar.

Un sujeto se llevó cuatro muchachitos, para que trabajaran con él en un barco de pesca. Para los marineros era mejor llevar muchachos jóvenes, trabajaban duro y no tenían que pagarles mucho. La madre Rosenda no tenía mucho interés en el futuro de los chicos, si no eran adoptados, los dejaban salir a los 18 años, pero esa vez hizo una excepción, porque claro, el marinero le pagó muy bien por ellos. Mejor. Menos bocas que alimentar. Kevin se despidió con mucho pesar de su amigo, que le dijo que algún día se volverían a ver. El momento más triste en la corta vida de ambos, fue cuando se separaron.

Al principio fue duro, ver cada noche la cama vacía de su amigo, lo deprimía. Pero estaba feliz por él, al menos estaba fuera de esa prisión, navegando por las costas, conociendo el mundo. Cada noche rezaba por su bien, y porque algún día pudiera ir a navegar con él.

Kevin aprendió que debía cuidarse solo. Estaría en ese lugar mucho tiempo. Maduró de forma rápida y cruel, pues cada vez era más grande su percepción de la realidad, de la crudeza de la vida. Su comportamiento cambió drásticamente en semanas, era muy disciplinado y trabajaba duro. Trataba de no involucrarse con nadie, pues al final sufriría sus partidas, como lo hizo con Eddy. Evitaba meterse en problemas, aunque a veces su carácter fuerte le hacía ganarse reprimendas. Ocho meses después de su décimo cumpleaños, Kevin era otro.

Un día, los niños jugaban en el patio, después de sus clases, o sus trabajos, como cada día. Un pequeño de 8 años miraba con miedo a su alrededor. Tenía una pelota en sus manos, y solo estaba de pie, observando a los demás. Marie, se le acercó, sonriendo, pero de forma maliciosa.

—¿Y tú quién eres? – Preguntó cruzada de brazos. El niño no le respondió, ni siquiera la miraba. —Te estoy hablando niño.

—M-me llamo E-eddward. – Respondió sin levantarle la mirada. Marie se fijó en una linda cadena de oro alrededor del cuello del niño, colgaba un lindo dije en forma de luna.

—Que bonillo collar… yo lo quiero. – Dijo tratando de quitárselo.

—¡N-no! – El pequeño alzó sus brazos, soltando la pelota.

—¡Te dije que me lo des! – Marie lo empujó y el niño cayó de espaldas sobre la tierra. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pues muchos rieron a carcajadas al verlo caer. —¿Qué pasa? ¿El bebé quiere llorar? Te daré una buena razón para que lo hagas. – El puño de Marie iba hacia Eddward, que solo pudo cubrirse en el suelo. Pero el golpe nunca llegó. Un chico sujetaba a Marie de los antebrazos, furioso.

—Déjalo en paz Marie. ¿No puedes estar un segundo sin molestar a otros?

—Piérdete Kevin, esto no te importa.

—Sí me importa. Él es nuevo aquí, ya está bastante asustado como para que lo hagas sentirse peor.

—Como sea. – Marie dio media vuelta y se alejó. Kevin ya era bastante temido. Ya se las cobraría, porque, a pesar de ser solo una niña de 9 años, era bastante astuta y vengativa.

Kevin ayudó a Eddward a levantarse.

—¿Estás bien? – Asintió. —No te preocupes por Marie. Es una tonta. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Eddward Marion.

—Vaya, tienes apellido. Aquí nadie tiene apellido, no tenemos padres. Yo tenía, pero no lo recuerdo, así que solo soy Kevin.

—Mucho gusto Kevin. – Le dijo sonriendo.

—Yo voy a mostrarte este lugar. ¿Por qué te trajeron aquí?

—Es que… mis padres se fueron a París hace unos días. Mi tía me trajo.

—Si tienes familia no deberías estar aquí.

—Ella dijo que volverá a buscarme pronto, cuando ella venga, iremos a París juntos. – Le dijo con una sonrisa enorme.

—Está bien. Que bien que no te quedarás, porque no es muy bonito.

Kevin simpatizó desde el principio con Eddward. Ese pequeño niño blanco, de enormes ojos azules, tan indefenso y tierno, necesitaba de él. Lydia se lo dijo, Kevin debía cuidarlo y enseñarle, como alguna vez Eddy lo hizo con él.

La verdad era que Eddward era hijo de una pareja de aristócratas, con una excelente educación y una gran fortuna. La hermana de su padre, envenenó a la pareja para quedarse con todo. No tuvo el corazón para hacer lo mismo con Eddward, así que le pagó a la madre superiora una gran suma, por quedarse con el niño y negar su origen. Ella hizo creer a todos, que la familia entera había caído por un barranco en su carruaje. Ahora, era asquerosamente rica, y su único acto de humanidad fue dejar a su sobrino con vida. Sin que nadie, excepto Rosenda y ella, lo supiera.

El destino de Eddward entonces, era quedarse en ese lugar, por diez años. Aunque el pobrecillo, ignoraba su suerte.

—Esta será tu cama Eddward. – Le dijo Kevin. —Espero que duermas bien.

—Claro, te lo agradezco mucho.

—Si a mitad de la noche quieres ir al sanitario, despiértame y te acompañaré. – Se lo dijo justo como Eddy a él, hacía cuatro años. Eddward sonrió y asintió. Ambos se metieron en sus camas, preparándose para dormir.

—¿Kevin?

—¿Sí?

—Muchas gracias por defenderme de esa niña.

—No fue nada. Buenas noches Eddward.

—Buenas noches Kevin.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Hola (:

Créanme, no me decidía con cual fic empezar, y quiero dejarles el mejor (según mi criterio) al final. Será cortito, de 6 capítulos, no quiero alargarlo mucho, así que las cosas pasarán pronto, como se dieron cuenta en este primer cap, Kevin entró a los 6 años, y conoció a Edd a los 10.

La historia se lleva a cabo en una época antigua, porque hoy en día, todo lo que sufren sería ilegal. Pero antes así era u.u los niños sufrían mucho, y trabajaban desde pequeños.

También me metí un poco en el tema de la religión, y pues nada que no se sepa, siempre ha habido corrupción y algunas personas son muy fanáticas y hacen todo tipo de locuras en nombre de Dios. Como sea, no olviden que solo es ficción y no busco ofender a nadie (:

Nos leemos pronto.

Bunny.


	2. Promesa

Ed, Edd y Eddy son propiedad de Danny Antoucci.

Esta historia es de mi autoría.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Pasaron los días en ese lugar, y Eddward ya se estaba acostumbrando. No podía quejarse, pedir, y mucho menos exigir nada, pues no podía "rebelarse" contra la autoridad. Fue fácil para él, pues era un niño muy educado, y aunque estaba acostumbrado a otro tipo de vida, el saber que sus padres volverían por él, le daba ánimos para soportar.

A diferencia de los otros, Eddward disfrutaba mucho las clases, al menos sí les enseñaban algo, realizaban lectura en silencio, y aunque la mayoría bostezaba sin parar, él lo gozaba imaginando los lugares que aparecían en sus novelas. El tiempo se iba muy rápido. Mejor, pues ya que Kevin trabajaba en el huerto del orfanato, no podía verlo durante sus clases, porque, por alguna razón que todavía desconocía, amaba su compañía.

Marie no había dejado de molestar a Eddward desde que llegó. Tiraba o se comía su porción de comida, lo hacía caer en clase poniendo su pie, le arrojaba papeles ensalivados cuando las monjas estaban distraídas… no le caía bien, era muy claro. Eddward creía que su odio se debía a que no quiso darle su collar, nada más lejos de la realidad. Lo que Marie sentía hacia Eddward, eran celos. Era un niño tan lindo, y bien portado, las monjas no dejaban de elogiarlo. Una excelente educación, no se cansaban de ponerlo de ejemplo, mientras ella apenas si había aprendido a leer, de forma muy mala. A pesar del encierro y lo mucho que sufrían, siempre sonreía. Pero, sobre todo, tenía la atención de Kevin… lo cuidaba con recelo y lo trataba con cariño, y Marie moría de celos por eso. Aunque claro, era muy joven para saber lo que sentía realmente.

Un mes después de su llegada, a la hora de la cena, Marie, en complicidad de otra niña llamada Lee, se las arreglaron para hacer una travesura, y culpar a Eddward.

Así lo hicieron entonces. Se sentaron frente a Kevin, sonriendo con malicia. Se arrojaron la comida una a la otra, ante la confusión del otro. Cuando Eddward se acercó a ellas, lloraron, acusándolo de dejarlas sin comer.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? – Preguntó una monja al escucharlas.

—Fue Eddward. – Se quejó Lee.

—Nos arrojó nuestra comida. – Había que reconocer que ese par de chiquillas, eran muy buenas actrices.

—¡Eso no es verdad! – Se defendió Eddward, que en realidad no sabía que rayos pasaba.

—Y supongo que ellas se arrojaron la comida, ¿no?

—Yo… no lo sé. – Eddward contestó cabizbajo.

—Vamos con la madre superiora. Mereces ser castigado. – Dijo la monja tomándolo del brazo, con fuerza. Eddward estaba asustado, Mari y Lee se miraron con satisfacción, aguantando la risa. Kevin sabía que no le creerían a su amigo, pero tampoco era justo que esas se salieran con la suya.

—¡Un momento! – Gritó Kevin. Los niños y las monjas lo miraron. —Lo siento hermana… yo fui el que arrojó la comida a Lee y a Marie. – Las nombradas lo miraron sin saber qué decir.

—¿Qué dijiste Kevin?

—Yo fui el que arrojó los alimentos, no Eddward.

—Kevin… – Edd lo miró suplicante, sabía que no era cierto.

—Si alguien merece ser castigado, soy yo. – La monja soltó a Eddward, y con agresividad tomó a Kevin de la muñeca y lo jaló fuera del comedor, ante la mirada atónita de todos, especialmente la de Marie.

—¿Ves lo que provocas tonto? – Se dirigió a Eddward. —Van a castigar a Kevin por tu culpa.

—Pero yo no hice nada Marie...

—Exacto. Dejaste que se lo llevaran.

Eddward solo se quedó callado, no sabía que decir o hacer, y aunque no tuvo nada que ver, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Marie era una gran manipuladora. Esa fue la primera vez que Kevin demostró lo mucho que le importaba.

En la sala de la madre superiora, Kevin escuchaba la forma en la que lo acusaban por arrojar los sagrados alimentos, a dos niñas más pequeñas que él. La madre superiora lo miraba con altanería, mientras la monja se quejaba de su comportamiento.

—Y es por eso, por lo que debería imponerle algún castigo. – Finalizó la mujer.

—Kevin, lo que hiciste fue una grosería. – Le dijo la madre superiora.

—Lo sé y me disculpo. Lo siento mucho Madre Rosenda.

—¿Y puedo saber porque lo hiciste? Desperdiciar la comida es pecado.

—Yo… me molesté con ellas porque son muy malas con Eddward. Él es más pequeño que ellas y yo solo quise defenderlo.

—No mientas. Eddward es un niño ejemplar, no tendrían por qué. Y si así fuera, nosotras nos daríamos cuenta, además tu siempre estas mintiendo y desobedeciendo las reglas. Eres la oveja negra de mi rebaño. Mentir es pecado, todo lo que haces es pecado.

—¡Yo no estoy mintiendo!

—¡No me levantes la voz! – Gritó Rosenda histérica. Si algo la hacía perder la razón, era sin duda que trataran de rebelarse. —Pon las manos en la mesa. – Ordenó. Kevin, obedeció sin titubear. Extendió sus manos en la madera, las palmas hacia arriba, y miró a Rosenda. —Odio esa mirada que tienes, tan llena de rencor. No es bueno que un niño tenga esa mirada. – Con rapidez, pero con mucha fuerza, la superiora golpeó las manos de Kevin, con un fuete*. Kevin solo atinó a respirar con fuerza, sin gritar ni quejarse. —Debes aprender a obedecer la voluntad del Señor. -Otro azote, esta vez en sus dedos. Los dobló hacia adentro, cerrando sus puños, pero volvió a extender sus manos, pues no podía quitarlas hasta que le dijeran. —Obedece a las hermanas. Respeta a los otros niños. Y sé un buen cristiano. – Un último azote provocó que sus lágrimas salieran. Las manos le pulsaban de dolor, estaban rojas y temblorosas. —Oh Kevin, tus lágrimas demuestran que sientes arrepentimiento. Eso es. Arrepiéntete. – Kevin no la miró, pues su mirada de rencor lo haría merecedor de otros azotes.

La superiora lo dejó irse. Debía confesarse, rezar, y obedecer. Sus manos le dolían terriblemente, pero al menos, Eddward estaba bien. Afortunadamente ya era hora de dormir, podría descansar.

Cuando entró a la habitación de los niños, todos lo miraron con empatía. Todos habían sufrido de algún tipo de castigo, casi todos los días, uno de ellos era castigado, esa noche fue turno del pequeño pelirrojo.

Al llegar a su cama, se dejó caer boca abajo, estaba muy cansado, y muy adolorido. Sintió como alguien acariciaba su cabello, llamándolo. Giró su cabeza, solo su ojo derecho era visible, y con él observó la silueta de Eddward, que lo acariciaba con delicadeza, y lo miraba en silencio.

—Lo siento Kevin… lo siento mucho. – Se disculpó entre sollozos. —Todo fue mi culpa.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? – Kevin se incorporó y lo miró.

—La madre Rosenda te castigó por mi culpa… porque soy un… un cobarde. – Las lágrimas de Eddward salieron si que pudiese contenerlas. A Kevin se le rompió el corazón verlo así, lo abrazó para tranquilizarlo.

—No eres un cobarde tonto. Marie es la cobarde, es la culpable de todo. Ella quería hacer que te castigaran, pero no lo logró. Y no lo hará nunca.

—Pero no tenías porque culparte. No fue justo.

—No iba a permitir que te lastimaran Eddward. – Kevin le limpió las lágrimas con sus pulgares. Eddward tomó sus manos y sintió la hinchazón. A pesar de la poca luz que irradiaban las velas, pudo verlas de cerca, estaban lastimadas.

—Tus manos…

—No es nada. – musitó en silencio, tratando de hacerse el fuerte.

—¿No es nada? La necesitas para trabajar… Kevin no es justo… – El llanto volvió a su persona, no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

—No te preocupes por favor. Mañana en la mañana estarán bien, lo importante es que esa tonta de Marie no se salió con la suya. No es la primera vez que me castigan, y tampoco la última.

—Odio este lugar Kevin. – Se quejó. El pelirrojo lo miró conmovido, Eddward no pertenecía a ese asqueroso lugar. No lo merecía. —Cuando mis padres regresen por mí, te prometo que los convenceré para que vayas con nosotros. – Le dijo más tranquilo, con una enorme sonrisa.

—Gracias Eddward.

Esa noche, Kevin durmió profundamente. Por primera vez en su corta vida, había hecho algo desinteresado por alguien, y se sentía muy bien por eso. Eddward, definitivamente, se había adentrado en su ser, por alguna razón.

•

Con el tiempo, Eddward se hizo a la idea que sus padres no regresarían por él. Ni su tía, ni nadie. Estaría ahí encerrado, y ya se había resignado, se deprimió mucho. Siempre que les preguntaba a las monjas por su familia, le decían que no sabían nada. Llegaron al punto de prohibirle preguntarles por eso, pues estaban hartas, pero en realidad desconocían la razón de su insistencia, ellas sabían que era huérfano, pero al parecer, él no lo sabía.

Pasaron las semanas, los meses, y su depresión fue siendo olvidada poco a poco, en parte, por Kevin, que trataba de animarlo, de aconsejarlo y cuidarlo. Él era su familia ahora. Marie seguía molestándolos, Kevin seguía defendiéndolo. Su vida se tornó rutinaria, y su amistad fue creciendo de forma muy especial.

Kevin le fue tomando mucho cariño. Estar a su lado, le hacía creer que no había ningún lugar mejor en el planeta, a su lado se sentía pleno. Al cumplir 14 años, empezó a verlo con otros ojos, de forma más romántica, con más fuerza, y eso lo confundió totalmente.

Eddward, ahora de 12, ya había dejado los estudios hacía dos años. Era delgado y algo débil físicamente, era claro que el trabajo físico no era lo suyo. Lo mandaron a la cocina, para hornear el pan que les daban en la cena. Era algo nuevo para Eddward, y hasta divertido, lo único malo, era que Marie estaba con él. Con el tiempo, se fueron tolerando un poco más, hasta intercambiaban palabras. Pero Eddward nunca confió en ella, por consejo de Kevin, al que obedecía en todo.

Se veían en el desayuno, la comida, el descanso y la cena. Por supuesto a la hora de dormir. Solo sus trabajos los separaban toda la mañana, pero se extrañaban mucho. Ya eran uno solo.

—Me pregunto que fue lo que sucedió con mis padres. – Preguntó Edd una tarde, mientras descansaban después de su trabajo. —Sé que no me abandonarían. Pero también sé que no volverán. – Kevin no supo qué decirle. En lugar de eso, pasó un brazo por su espalda y lo atrajo hacia sí. Eddward recargó su cabeza en su pecho. —¿Crees que se olvidaron de mí?

—Ellos nunca se olvidarían de ti Eddward. Tal vez solo han tenido algún tipo de contratiempo. Ya sabes, se les hizo un poco tarde.

—Eso espero. No podría imaginarme la vida sin ellos. – Eddward tomó el dije de luna entre sus manos. —No importa cuánto tarden, esperaré y tú vendrás con nosotros.

—¿Crees que ellos me acepten?

—¡Por supuesto! Son muy buenas personas, y siempre quisieron tener una familia muy grande.

—Entonces, esperaré contigo. No importa lo que pase, prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado.

—No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir… eso decía mi madre. – Kevin sonrió y lo miró con calidez. Tomó su mano y la estrechó entre las suyas.

—Te lo prometo.

Se puso el sol. El cielo tomó un color rojizo, las nubes rosáceas y violetas, daban un espectáculo hermoso. Las primeras estrellas comenzaron a salir, y ellos dos estaban ahí observándolas, en silencio, pero queriéndose. Eran dos almas gemelas, el hilo rojo del destino definitivamente se ató en ellos. Era hermosa su unión, inquebrantable.

Pero, al pasar los meses, Kevin se fue distanciando de Eddward, de forma sutil. Casi no hablaba con él, y pasaba más tiempo con otros chicos. Apenas intercambiaban palabras en las comidas, y en las noches siempre dormía sin tener esas conversaciones de antes. Porque solían hablar todas las noches, pero ahora esas noches sabían a soledad, aunque estuviesen uno junto al otro.

Eddward, trató de mil maneras de hacer que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, pero Kevin siempre lo evitaba. Eso le dolía, y lo peor es que no entendía la razón de su cambio.

Una noche Eddward, no podía dormir. Solo daba vueltas en su cama, miraba el techo, se sentaba, se volvía a acostar y daba más vueltas. El insomnio lo había invadido.

—Deja de moverte tanto… – Pidió Kevin entre bostezos. —Haces mucho ruido y no puedo dormir.

—Lo siento.

—Duérmete. – Ordenó dándole la espalda. Eddward lo observaba desde su cama. ¿Por qué lo trataba así? Antes era tan atento, se preocupaba por él y le hablaba de forma muy distinta. Ahora actuaba como si no lo soportara. Tenía que enfrentarlo.

—Kevin…

—¿Ah? – respondió en un susurro.

—Necesito ir al baño.

—Pues ve.

—No quiero ir solo… ¿podrías acompañarme?

—¿Qué? No.

—Por favor… tengo miedo a la oscuridad.

—Toma una vela.

—No es suficiente luz. Por favor Kevin, te necesito. – Kevin tragó saliva. Esas palabras lo doblegaron, Eddward seguía siendo su debilidad, más que nunca. Se incorporó de su cama sin mirarlo, tomó un candelero* y se puso de pie.

—Muévete. – Le ordenó. Eddward lo siguió sonriente.

Mientras caminaban, Eddward lo tomó de la mano, pues estaba muy oscuro. Kevin se puso muy nervioso, sentirlo tan cerca, tan indefenso, su corazón se aceleró y sus sentimientos hacia él, lo golpearon con fuerza. Kevin había tratado de reprimirlos, de matarlos para sentirse libre, pero con pesar, se dio cuenta que seguía siendo esclavo de ese pequeño ser.

Eddward entró al sanitario, mientras Kevin lo esperaba frente a la puerta. Se sentía inmensamente culpable por quererlo de esa forma, tan "asquerosa". Cuando el primero salió, Kevin dio media vuelta y sin decir palabra, se apresuró a salir del lugar.

—¿Por qué me odias? – Preguntó Eddward. Kevin se detuvo. —¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—No te odio. – Respondió sin mirarlo.

—Pues me tratas como si lo hicieras. –Kevin se dispuso a irse, pero Eddward ya había callado mucho tiempo, no iba a quedarse sin una explicación. —¡Espera! – Lo tomó del brazo, Kevin dejó caer la vela y el fuego se extinguió, dejándolos en completa oscuridad. Edd comenzó a temblar, aguantando sus sollozos.

—Tranquilízate. No deberías tener miedo, ya tienes 12 años. – Le dijo con fastidio. Eddward no lo soportó más. Lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, y cayó de rodillas. —Oye no es para tanto. – Kevin se arrodilló frente a él. No podía soportar que sufriera. Y menos por su culpa.

—¿Por qué ya no me quieres? – Esa pregunta le rompió el corazón. Ahí se dio cuenta de lo tonto que fue, al alejarse para intentar no lastimarlo, lo hirió profundamente. Eddward lo quería de verdad. Ni el mismo Kevin entendía sus razones, pero se dio cuenta en ese momento, de lo equivocado que había estado.

—No digas eso Eddward… no pienses eso por favor… yo nunca he dejado de quererte.

—Mientes…

—¡No! Yo… te quiero. Y tal vez más de lo que debería. – Confesó avergonzado.

—Solo lo hiciste un par de años. – Eddward lloraba de forma silenciosa. —Hace meses que tu trato hacia mí cambió… disculpa si soy demasiado fastidioso… es solo que… eres lo único que tengo Kevin. – El pelirrojo sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—Lo sé. Y lo siento. Pero no significa que no te quiera. Me alejé por tu bien.

—Que tontería. – Un poco más tranquilo, Eddward lo miró a los ojos, entre tanta oscuridad. —Me dijiste que siempre estarías a mi lado.

—¿Y acaso me he ido?

—Es imposible que te vayas, pero me dejaste de lado. – Dijo con tristeza.

—No lo entenderías.

—¿Cómo podría si no me dices que pasa? – Le preguntó en forma suave, casi como un ruego. Kevin lo necesitaba, era claro, y el sentimiento era recíproco, pero la culpa y el remordimiento no lo dejaban sincerarse. ¿Cómo confesar un secreto tan grande y perverso, a un ser de luz como Edd?

—Es que… no puedo. – Y en efecto, no podía decirlo. Le resultaba muy difícil.

—¿Por qué no?

—No quiero arruinar nada. – Kevin se puso de pie, tratando de darle la espalda. Edd lo imitó, no pensaba quedarse así, ahora que su curiosidad era mayor.

—Hace mucho que lo arruinaste. – Le dijo con firmeza. Kevin agachó su cabeza rendido. —Pero ¿sabes? A pesar de todo yo aún te quiero Kevin. Sé que entendería si me lo dijeras. – Kevin lo miró fijamente. Sus ojos estaban llorosos, y su entrecejo fruncido. Siempre se ha dicho que las madrugadas son peligrosas, pues las palabras más sinceras siempre salen a flote. Hay que tener cuidado a quién se las dices.

—Está bien Eddward. – Se acercó hacia él, hasta acorralarlo contra la pared. Al pelirrojo, los azules orbes de Edd nunca le parecieron tan hermosas y sobrecogedoras cuando, al acercarse a su rostro, se abrieron lo máximo posible, demostrando una sorpresa que no conseguía traducirse a palabras. Sus respiraciones se entrechocaban por la proximidad, Edd tragó en seco y su tórax comenzó a moverse pronto cuando percibió que el abdomen del mayor se relegaba contra el suyo. Kevin apartó unos mechones del rostro de Edd, sin decir palabra. Entreabrió su boca y se acercó más, cerrando después los ojos al percibir que había encontrado los labios de Edd.

Al menor casi se le fue el alma del cuerpo cuando los labios de Kevin tocaron los suyos, la indescriptible sensación se incrementó ya que el pelirrojo fue cerrando sus brazos hasta rodear completamente a Edd entre ellos. El alterado Eddward no hizo cuestión de moverse ni evadirse del contacto, sentía un miedo casi paralizante por lo que sucedía, pero los tiernos besos por parte de Kevin acabaron venciéndolo y terminó accediendo. Después de unos eternos segundos, Kevin despegó sus labios de los del otro despacio, y lo miró, un par de segundos. Sus párpados volvieron a cerrarse. Lo besó otra vez. Eddward estaba convenientemente tranquilo, saboreando gustoso los labios de Kevin, disfrutando con esmero de su primer beso.

Se apartaron después de un par de besos más, solo rozando sus labios de forma tierna. Inexpertos, sí, pero con todo su amor. Se miraron sin decirse nada, sus mejillas estaban rojas y su respiración profunda y rápida.

—Kevin…

—¿Te quedó clara esa explicación? – Preguntó con miedo. Edd asintió.

—¿Tú… me-me amas? – Kevin no contestó. Apenas cortó el contacto visual dispuesto a alejarse, pero Edd lo tomó de las manos, obligándolo a hablar. —No vas a dejarme con dudas esta vez.

—Sí Eddward. Te amo. Te amo desde siempre. Te amo desde que llegaste a mi vida, y me odio a mí mismo por eso. – Confesó al borde del llanto.

—¿Acaso sientes culpa? ¿Por eso me evitabas?

—¿Cómo no voy a sentir culpa? Somos hombres Eddward… eso está mal.

—Oh Kevin. Si algo me enseñó mi difunta abuelita, es que el amor no se elige, él nos elige a nosotros. Creo que ahora entiendo lo que quiso decir.

—Pero esto va en contra de lo que nos han enseñados las hermanas Eddward… yo no quiero que por mi culpa vayamos al infierno. No sabes las veces que pedí perdón al cielo por tener pensamientos impuros… tú no mereces esto.

—Por favor evita tener esas ideas. No es algo malo Kevin.

—Pero las hermanas…

—Ellas son malvadas con nosotros. Son malas personas, se supone que deberían cuidarnos, pero solo nos castigan por todo. – Edd acarició su mejilla, Kevin cerró sus ojos al sentir tan fina caricia. —Afortunadamente viví con mis padres hasta los ocho años, y ellos nunca me educaron con esas ideas. Aunque, ahora entiendo el porqué de tu rechazo.

—Perdóname. – Kevin se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza.

—¿Tienes miedo verdad? – Eddward estrechó entre sus brazos a Kevin y éste, casi instintivamente, ocultó su rostro entre el hombro y cuello de Edd, como si fuese un pequeño.

—Sí. – Replicó Kevin tan débilmente que fue casi imperceptible. —Tengo miedo de lo que siento, que sea malo.

—Yo también tengo miedo Kevin, pero no siento que sea malo, porque sentirlo me hace feliz.

—Entonces tu…

—También te amo Kevin. – El rostro del pelirrojo se iluminó, esbozó una hermosa sonrisa, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. —Estoy feliz de saber que no me dejaste de querer.

—Eso nunca. Te he querido desde que llegaste. Te vi tan vulnerable, quise protegerte desde el principio, te amaba sin saber lo que era realmente el amor. No supe cómo actuar… en serio lo siento.

—No te preocupes. ¿sabes? Yo también te quise desde que me salvaste de Marie.

—Me siento como un tonto. De haber sabido que actuarías así… te hubiese besado meses atrás. – Dijo abrazándolo con fuerza, sonrojándolo. —Será nuestro secreto Eddward. Tal vez nadie más logre entender esto que sentimos.

—Está bien Kevin. Pero, no vuelvas a hacerme a un lado. – Pidió con ternura tal, que Kevin no pudo contenerse. Le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y sonrió.

—¿Estarás conmigo siempre Eddward?

—Te lo prometo.

—No hagas promesas que no vayas a cumplir.

—Es una promesa Kevin. – Edd si quitó su amado collar, y lo colgó del cuello del pelirrojo, que lo miró sorprendido.

—Eddward… esto es un recuerdo de tu familia.

—Tú eres mi familia ahora. – Kevin lo abrazó una última vez, besándolo repetidas veces en la cabeza. Nunca nadie, había mostrado tanto afecto hacia su persona. Después de haberse comportado como un patán cobarde, recibía tales muestras de amor. Lo amaba, más que nunca.

—Vamos a dormir Edd.

A partir de ese momento, a partir de esa confesión, se les hizo costumbre ir a mitad de la noche a verse a escondidas de todos. Siempre era igual: cuando todos dormían, iban al sanitario, y se besaban por varios minutos. Era el único momento en que podían compartir afecto físico, pues no harían semejante espectáculo frente a nadie.

Los días pasaron, y se les notaba muy felices, muy unidos. Kevin volvió a ser protector con Edd, incluso más, pues ahora le demostraba lo importante que era para él, lo mucho que lo amaba y lo idolatraba. Eso llamó la atención de Marie, y no le gustó nada. Decidió observarlos de cerca, tenía una sospecha, y no era agradable. La confirmaría.

Entonces, una tarde, después de clases y trabajos respectivamente, los niños estaban en el comedor, como cada día. Marie notó la enorme sonrisa que Kevin le regaló a Edd, apenas al verlo. Comieron juntos, hablaban amenamente, solo ellos dos, ignorando al resto. Edd no dejaba de reír, y Kevin no dejaba de mirarlo de forma devota. Marie jamás había visto a Kevin mirar a nadie así, sus sospechas aumentaron al notar el hermoso collar en forma de luna que tanto le gustaba, pero ahora colgaba del cuello del pelirrojo. Ese par definitivamente estaba muy unido, quizá demasiado.

Al terminar la comida, los niños jugaban toda la tarde. Los adolescentes, o, mejor dicho, los que trabajaban, estaban tan cansados que solo se sentaban a charlar hasta que les daba hambre otra vez. Marie observó que Eddward y Kevin, se sentaban a los pies de un árbol, y sus manos estaban peligrosamente cerca. ¿Por qué tanta necesidad de estar solos, y tan juntos?

Esa noche casi no durmió, estuvo atenta a cualquier sonido, era una ventaja que su cama estuviese justo junto a la puerta. Pudo escuchar, después de un rato, como la puerta de la habitación de los chicos se abría, y una luz muy tenue alumbraba el pasillo. Salió de su cama, y con sumo cuidado abrió la puerta de la habitación, dispuesta a seguir dicha luz. Sigilosamente, cual gato, se detuvo justo al final del pasillo que llevaba a los sanitarios. Poco a poco se acercó, y al llegar a la puerta, inhaló profundamente, para no hacer ruido con su respiración. Con el rabillo del ojo, se dispuso a espiar, reconoció a Kevin enseguida, pero su sorpresa fue enorme, cuando su vista se enfocó a la verdad, y pudo ver con claridad, (en parte gracias a la luz de la vela que llevaban consigo Kevin y Edd) lo que hacían. Se estaban besando. Ahogó un grito y cubrió su boca con sus manos. Su corazón se aceleró y su sorpresa aumentó cuando escuchó un "te amo" por parte de Kevin.

Marie pensó rápido, debía hacer algo, y pronto. No podía simplemente acusarlos, no le creerían. Decidió buscar a la madre superiora, directamente. Se escabulló hasta su dormitorio, y con mucho miedo tocó la puerta. No hubo respuesta. Volvió a tocar, con más fuerza, y esta vez pudo escuchar como la superiora se levantaba.

—¡Le pido mil disculpas Madre superiora, por despertarla! ¡Pero es muy importante, se lo juro! – Exclamó Marie con las manos juntas frente a su rostro, apenas la puerta se abrió. Estaba muerta de miedo.

—¿De qué hablas? Es muy tarde, si es una de tus travesuras yo…

—Le aseguro que no es ninguna travesura. Debe creerme, no me arriesgaría a despertarla si no.

—Está bien. ¿De qué se trata?

—Bien… se trata de amm, Kevin…

Besos en la oscuridad, caricias delicadas y risas ahogadas. Kevin y Edd se sentían en el cielo cada vez que se demostraban su afecto físico, en el sentido más puro de la palabra.

—Kevin… – Susurró Edd en palabras entre cortadas por los besos que recibía. —Ya es tarde…

—No me pidas… que me detenga… moría por besarte desde la mañana.

—¿¡Qué significa esto!? – Los habían descubierto. No fue un niño del orfanato, o una monja, fue la mismísima superiora. La maldad hecha mujer, eso los aterró. Sus cuerpos se estremecieron y su estómago sintió vértigo. Kevin apretó la mano de Edd en señal de protección.

—Madre Rosenda. – Atinó a balbucear Kevin, víctima del miedo.

—¡En nombre del Señor! – Exclamó escandalizada al momento que se persignaba. —¡No puedo creer semejante perversión! Ustedes dos… han cometido el peor de los pecados. – La pareja estaba inmóvil, sorprendida, y temían, temían mucho el uno por el otro. —¡Pecadores! ¡Pecadores!

—¡Puedo explicarle! – Exclamó Kevin.

—¡Silencio! – La superiora llevaba en sus manos un látigo. El látigo, era uno de los peores castigos, pues estaba hecho de tiras de cuero, con pequeños nudos al final, eso les causaba un enorme dolor. Pero esta vez, la mujer fue muy lejos. Este látigo, era nuevo, tenía pequeñas bolitas de metal anudadas en las puntas, definitivamente los haría desmayarse del dolor. —Yo sé muy bien lo que vi. En nombre de Dios, debo salvar sus almas. —Se acercó a ellos, pero antes cerró la puerta del sanitario, pues no quería armar un alboroto, o los demás podrían influenciarse de mala manera. Eddward escondió su rostro detrás de Kevin, muerto de miedo, el pelirrojo no iba a dejar que lo castigaran, no a su ángel.

—¡Yo soy el culpable! – Gritó a Rosenda con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Yo obligué a Eddward a venir aquí… yo soy el que se aprovechó. Castígueme a mí, yo merezco pagar por todo, pero por favor no lo lastime. – Suplicó, apretando la mandíbula para no perder la compostura.

—¿Qué? ¡No es verdad! – Dijo Eddward completamente sorprendido.

—¡Sí lo es! Yo me he estado aprovechando de ti.

—¡No! ¡No voy a permitir que tú me protejas, y yo no pueda hacerlo! – Le dijo Edd con lágrimas en los ojos, Kevin se quedó mudo. ¡Cuánto amor le profesaba su pequeño! Sin importar llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias, le demostró que lo amaba, que estaría a su lado pasara lo que pasara. Tontos, temerosos y resignados, se dedicaron una mirada de complicidad y tomaron sus manos. Afrontarían juntos su destino.

—Pero cuánto descaro de su parte. Su actitud es intolerable. – La mujer estaba histérica. —Nunca debí aceptarte aquí Kevin, eres igual de pecador como tu madre. – El pelirrojo la miró con furia, si bien tenía pocos recuerdos de su difunta madre, la amaba, y ella siempre lo trató con mucho afecto. —Eres hijo del pecado de la fornicación, estás pagando la asquerosa vida que tuvo esa mujer.

—¡No hable así de mi madre!

—¡Cállate! – La superiora lo abofeteó con fuerza.

—¡Kevin! – Exclamó Edd asustado. Rosenda lo miró con asco y algo de lástima.

—Y tú Eddward. Debiste haber muerto junto con tus padres. Cualquier cosa es mejor que la homosexualidad. – El mencionado quedó en shock. ¿Sus padres muertos? ¿Era en serio? —Deben ser castigados en nombre del Señor, para purificar sus pecados y poder entrar al reino de los cielos.

—Tonterías. – Dijo Kevin molesto, pues acababa de romper toda esperanza de Edd. La luz de sus ojos se había apagado.

—¡Silencio! – Ordenó furiosa. En sí, Kevin nunca la había visto así. —Quítense sus ropas. – Kevin y Edd se miraron sin entender, y luego la miraron a ella. —¡Les di una orden! – Golpeó la pared con la mano, asustando a Eddward. Obedecieron entonces, quitándose el enorme pijama, quedando desnudos frente a ella. Eddward la miraba con temor, en cambio en los ojos de Kevin, el rencor se había hecho presente. —Te he dicho mil veces que odio esa mirada. Es una lástima que sigas guiándote al camino del mal. ¡Manos contra la pared! ¡Ahora!

—Tengo miedo Kevin. – Susurró Edd mientras le daban la espalda.

—Tranquilo, pasará pronto, resiste un poco, estaré a tu lado. – Respondió para tratar de calmarlo. Ambos apoyaron sus manos en la fría pared, Kevin cubrió con su mano izquierda, la derecha de Edd.

—Señor, tú puedes cambiar el mal por el bien, ahora yo los castigo y los elevo a tu presencia para obtener tu perdón y tu misericordia. Yo rezo para que los laves en tu preciosa sangre, y les permitas entrar en el cielo con los ángeles y con los santos. Gracias Jesús, alabado y bendito seas Jesús. Amén.

Los dos se prepararon. Cerraron sus ojos con fuerza, y su respiración aumentó, era profunda y agitada. La madre Rosenda lanzó el primer latigazo, justo a la espalda de Edd.

—¡Ahh! – Eddward gritó con tal fuerza, que Kevin temió, temió como nunca en su vida, pero por la persona que estaba a su lado, porque nunca había visto esa expresión en su lindo rostro. Un solo latigazo hizo temblar sus delgadas piernas, y sus lágrimas salieron. un solo latigazo fue suficiente para que cayera de rodillas.

—¡No! ¡Por favor! – Gritó Kevin desesperado. —¡Pégueme a mí! – La superiora hizo caso omiso, levantó su brazo dispuesta a darle un segundo latigazo a Edd, pero Kevin lo protegió, cubriéndolo él mismo recibiendo así, un azote. El golpe se escuchó, y Edd pudo sentir como Kevin aguantaba un grito de dolor.

—¿Qué? – La madre superiora estaba incrédula. Lo protegió. Tal vez, era un buen chico, tal vez estaba arrepentido, o tal vez la lujuria no lo dejaba pensar. —Si eso es lo que quieres…

Otro azote fue a parar a la espalda de Kevin, que a pesar de los intentos de Eddward de zafarse de su agarre, se mantenía firme. Un tercero. Cada azote que recibía lo inmunizaba contra el siguiente, enajenándose del dolor, firmando el pensamiento en otras cosas, pensando… en Edd, sí, la sangre corría por su espalda mientras pensaba cómo cumpliría con su promesa, la de alejarse de allí, pero luego comenzó a perder el hilo de los pensamientos, el dolor comenzó a imponerse como si agujas entraran en su carne, necesitaba concentrarse más… no pudo hacerlo. Kevin se derrumbó gracias al dolor que sentía. Edd no dejaba de llorar de impotencia, de coraje, de culpa.

—Ya basta, tú también tendrás tu castigo. – Rosenda tomó a Edd del cabello y lo haló hacia afuera, pese a sus llantos y súplicas que no lo alejara de Kevin. —Aquí dormirás. – Dijo a Kevin sin un gramo de remordimiento, cerrando la puerta con llave, dejando al pelirrojo llorando y temblando, en un charco de sangre, y a pesar de sus pocas fuerzas, pedía que no se lastimara a Edd.

La superiora lo llevó a rastras hacia afuera, desnudo y lastimado, tanto física como emocionalmente, pues no acababa de asimilar las palabras dichas por la mujer, y de forma tan cruel. Sus padres muertos, Kevin probablemente moriría, y Eddward no podía siquiera respirar por el llanto. Pudo ver,por el rabillo del ojo, como Marie los observaba desde la puerta. Ella había sido la culpable… los acusó.

—Entra. – Ordenó de forma hostil, obligándolo a meterse al temido "agujero". —Aquí te vas a quedar. Espero que implores perdón por tu falta.

—N-no… por favor… – Suplicó antes de ser arrojado al interior de dicho lugar. —¡Por favor no me deje aquí! ¡Tenga piedad! ¡Piedad por favor! – Eddward golpeaba la puerta con desesperación, era un horrible lugar, y su miedo a la oscuridad lo empeoraba. O, había algo peor aún: Kevin tirado en el suelo del sanitario.

La malvada monja, se alejó a pesar de los gritos y ruegos del pequeño, creyendo que, con esos métodos, los estaba "salvando". No le importaba haceros llorar y mucho menos lastimarlos físicamente, pues mientras fuera en nombre del Señor, estaba siendo una buena cristiana.

Eddward nunca había sentido tanto dolor en su vida, tanta impotencia y tanta angustia. Era injusto la forma en que los trataban. Nunca se sintió tan desdichado.

Kevin por su parte, se sentía culpable por no haber aguantado un poco más, por haber permitido que se llevaran a Eddward quien sabe a dónde. Culpable por haberlo llevado esa noche, por haberse confesado antes… si nunca hubiese dicho la verdad, Edd estaría a salvo, dormido calientito en su cama. No podía moverse siquiera. De sus labios se escapó el nombre de Eddward, y de sus verdes orbes, lágrimas, las más dolorosas que hubiese derramado.

Prometió que sacaría a Eddward de ese infierno. No desfallecería, no lo haría.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

*Fuete: Azote con que se aviva y castiga a los caballos o a otros animales.

*Candelero: Utensilio para sujetar y mantener derecha una vela o candela que consiste en un cilindro pequeño hueco, donde se coloca la vela, unido a un pie.

Hola :)

Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura, aunque fue un poco cruel al final.

Una vez más les digo que los tiempos son rápidos, porque quiero hacer el fic cortito, además que lo interesante sucederá cuando Kevin tenga 18.

Gracias por su apoyo :) nos leemos pronto.

Bunny.


	3. Lágrimas

Ed, Edd y Eddy pertenecen a Danny Antonucci.

Esta historia es de mi autoría.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Lydia despertó a las seis y cinco de la mañana, frotó sus ojos y estiró sus brazos. Rápidamente se aseó y se vistió con su hábito, abrió las enormes cortinas de su ventana, y sonrió a la mañana.

Se dirigió a despertar a las niñas, que con mucho pesar se levantaron. Cuando entró a la habitación de los niños, le llamó la atención que tanto Eddward como Kevin, no estaban en sus camas. Creyó que estaban en el sanitario, así que despertó a los demás y salió a buscarlos.

Su sorpresa fue enorme al entrar al horrible lugar, donde Kevin estaba en el frío suelo, desnudo y cubierto de sangre seca y moretones.

—¡Santo Dios! – exclamó asustada. Corrió hacia el cuerpo de Kevin temiendo lo peor, lo llamó un par de veces, hasta que un quejido muy débil escapó de los labios del pelirrojo. —Gracias a Dios… ven. – Lo tomó en sus brazos y lo cubrió con su hábito. —Kevin estás muy mal. Voy a llevarte a mi habitación, yo te cuidaré. – Kevin la miró con sus párpados entrecerrados, no tenía fuerzas siquiera para abrirlos.

Después de unos minutos, Kevin sintió la suavidad de la cama. Lydia lo dejó recostado, mientras llenaba una cubeta con agua tibia, para lavar las heridas del muchacho. Se acercó a él y acarició su rostro, de forma maternal. No podía concebir tanta maldad hacia un pobre inocente.

—Estoy segura de que la madre Rosenda es la causante de esto. – Le dijo con la voz quebrada. —Tus heridas son profundas, no pudo hacerlas nadie más que ella. – Limpiaba su rostro con delicadeza, Kevin la miró fijamente y sus ojos le suplicaban ayuda. —Tranquilo. Te quedarás aquí hasta que sanes, yo me encargo de hablar con tu superiora en el campo.

Kevin abrió su boca, tratando de hablar, pero ningún sonido fue emitido, en su lugar un suspiro rasposo y respiraciones ruidosas.

—No te fuerces, estás muy débil.

—E… – trató de hablar

—Kevin debes descansar.

—Ewa... – balbuceó y casi no se entendió. —Edd...

—¿Qué?

—Eddaa…

—No te entiendo… ¿Eddward?

—Mhhm.

—Oh, ahora que lo pienso, él tampoco estaba en su cama… ¿También fue castigado? ¿Sabes dónde está?

—Agujero. – Kevin se esforzó mucho para hablar. Casi sin mover sus labios, solo con el sonido de su garganta, pero afortunadamente Lydia supo entenderlo.

—Iré por él. – se puso de pie y besó a Kevin en la frente. —No temas, lo traeré aquí y nada le pasará. El pelirrojo cerró sus ojos y sus lágrimas salieron, pues se sentía aliviado.

La joven monja, tomó una manta y salió con rapidez de su habitación, aprovechando que los niños estaban en clase, y los jóvenes en sus respectivos trabajos. Hablaría con las otras monjas después, lo importante era encontrar a Eddward a salvo.

Y así fue. Afortunadamente. Al abrir la puerta Eddward cubrió su rostro, pues la luz lo cegó. Estaba sentado, abrazando sus rodillas, temblaba. Lydia se rompió emocionalmente y su llanto salió. Abrazó al pequeño que, al sentirse protegido al fin, lloró, lloró con fuerza.

—Ya estás a salvo Eddward. – Le dijo entre sollozos mientras lo cubría con la manta. —No tengas miedo.

—Hermana Lydia… es usted un ángel. – Susurró sin dejar de llorar.

—Nada de eso. – Le sonrió enternecida. —Escucha, Kevin me dijo que estabas aquí y yo…

—¡Kevin! ¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo está?

—Shh calma. Él está bien, está en mi habitación descansando.

—Quiero verlo. – Suplicó desesperado.

—Claro que sí, vamos y me cuentas lo que pasó, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Con cautela, caminaron por los pasillos del orfanato, hasta llegar a donde Kevin. Lydia abrió la puerta despacio, y una vez dentro, la cerró con llave.

—Kevin… – Eddward corrió hacia él, se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, y apoyó su cabeza en la orilla de la cama. —¡Perdóname por favor! – Lloraba desconsolado. Kevin sintió como si el alma le regresara al cuerpo. Acarició la mejilla de Eddward, limpiando sus lágrimas, sonrió, pues verlo bien, al final, había hecho que todo valiera la pena. —Lo siento Kevin…

—Eddward. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Le preguntó Lydia con calma.

—Pues… yo… nosotros…

—Puedes confiar en mí. – Musitó sonriendo, al notar cierto temor en Edd.

—La madre Rosenda… nos encontró en el sanitario… anoche.

—¿Y cuál fue la razón por la que los castigó?

—Es que… – Edd miró a Kevin, que sonrió de lado, y asintió. Podían confiar en Lydia. Edd asintió también y giró a verla a ella. —Es que Kevin y yo, pues… nosotros nos queremos mucho ¿Sabe? Pero no de la forma que cualquiera entendería. – confesó apenado.

—¿Y esa forma cómo sería?

—Pues… a nosotros nos gusta estar juntos, y cerca… hay muestras de cariño que no entenderían… por eso preferimos hacerlo cuando nadie nos ve. – Eddward estaba sonrojado de la vergüenza.

—Entiendo. Ustedes se aman ¿no es así? – Ambos asintieron con timidez, pero sin poder evitar una sonrisa nerviosa. —Lo sé. Siempre lo supe. Kevin te ha protegido desde que llegaste, y tú no te apartas de su lado. Sé que se aman, y yo los entiendo. Eso que sienten es el sentimiento más lindo del mundo, pero lamentablemente muchas personas no lo entienden, y ven como pecado que dos hombres se quieran. – Dijo con impotencia. —Los comprendo perfectamente, es solo que no todo el mundo entiende el amor. No tiene nada de malo, lo que sientes es amor puro, algo tan fuerte y hermoso no puede ser malo.

—Lo sabemos, en serio. Por eso nos veíamos a medianoche, solo unos momentos, pero… alguien nos descubrió y nos acusó con la madre Rosenda.

—¿Quién fue?

—No lo sé. Solo sé que llegó lista, pues llevaba consigo un látigo.

—¿Por qué solo azoto a Kevin?

—Porque… yo soy un cobarde. – Susurró entre sollozos. —Kevin quiso recibir todo el castigo porque yo no soy fuerte como él. Y yo… no lo pude defender.

—No llores Eddward. – Lo consoló Lydia. —Estoy segura de que tú también la pasaste mal en el horrible lugar al que te mandó. Y sé que Kevin está feliz por haberte protegido. – El mencionado sonrió asintiendo, sujetando con firmeza la mano de Edd, quien lo besó en dicha mano. Lydia moría de ternura. —Escuchen, tienen que entender algo; después de anoche, la madre Rosenda va a tenerlos muy vigilados, así que procuren no pasar tanto tiempo juntos, al menos hasta que se olvide del tema. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. – Dijo Edd.

—Yo cuidaré a Kevin hasta que sane. Te dejaré visitarlo, pero no mucho, no hay que meterse en problemas.

—Entiendo, y se lo agradezco infinitamente.

—Entonces, despídanse. Debes venir conmigo Eddward.

—Por supuesto. – Edd giró con Kevin, acarició su rostro con delicadeza, y el pelirrojo cerró sus ojos al contacto con su piel. —Vas a mejorarte Kevin. Algún día nos iremos de aquí y seremos libres. Lo prometo. – Depositó un pequeño beso en su frente, el cual el pelirrojo recibió con mucho gusto.

Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía protegido, que le importaba realmente a alguien. Eddward y Lydia salieron de la habitación, y Kevin cayó en un profundo sueño. Necesitaba descansar.

•

Tiempo después, Kevin se recuperó y volvió a su vida normal. Seguía protegiendo a Eddward de todo y de todos, seguía pasando tiempo con él, solo que ahora eran muy cuidadosos. Y tiempo aún después, su relación había crecido y se había fortalecido, eran uno solo, era un secreto a voces, por la misma razón, los otros chicos los excluían de cualquier actividad o reunión, pero poco les importaba, con su compañía era más que suficiente.

Lydia sabía su secreto, a veces se veían en su habitación y pasaban unos momentos a solas, con complicidad de ella, por supuesto. Un abrazo que duraba minutos, besos largos y lentos, risas, consuelos, o simplemente miradas, todo eso compartían dentro de la habitación. Nada más íntimo, por el mismo respeto hacia Lydia, además que el momento llegaría cuando tuviese que llegar.

Siguieron siendo molestados por Marie, acusados y castigados, pero su amor crecía conforme las situaciones. Su vida en el orfanato no fue muy buena, trabajando desde pequeños, pasando hambre, y humillaciones. Eso les forjó su carácter.

* * *

Los años pasaron pronto, y el día que temían había llegado. Kevin cumplió 18 años, y era hora de irse del orfanato. La noche anterior no durmieron, la depresión de no verse no los dejaba siquiera pensar. Edd la pasaba llorando, y Kevin se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada para llevarlo con él. Pero ese era su destino.

La víspera del día de libertad de Kevin, fue el peor. Fue su última noche juntos, pues al amanecer, Kevin debía estar fuera.

Nunca, la salida del sol había deprimido tanto a Eddward. Miraba por la ventana de Lydia, el horizonte comenzaba a tornarse rojizo, y su corazón se aceleraba. El momento había llegado.

Kevin lo abrazó por la espalda, y Eddward tembló… sería la última vez en dos años que lo tendría así de cerca. La última vez que aspirara su aroma, escuchara su voz, mirara sus ojos.

—¿Estás bien? – Preguntó el pelirrojo, aunque sabía la respuesta.

—Es obvio que no.

—Yo tampoco estoy bien, no quiero dejarte.

—Debes hacerlo. – contestó cortante. Kevin sintió un vuelco en el corazón, Edd se soltó de su abrazo y lo miró con indiferencia.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada. Solo no quiero llorar y hacerte más difícil que te vayas.

—Me duele más si me tratas como si no te importara Eddward.

—Sí me importas, mucho… no sabes cuánto. – Susurró cabizbajo. —Es solo… debo ser fuerte…

—Eres fuerte. Haz soportado mucho. – le dijo sonriéndole.

—Ha sido gracias a ti. Desde que llegué solo he sabido meterme en problemas… es por ti que he sobrevivido a este lugar. Y ahora… me dejarás…

—No te estoy dejando tonto… solo nos separaremos un par de años, no es nada comparado con lo que nos queda de vida juntos. – Le dijo apretándolo contra sí. Eddward no pudo contenerse más, y su llanto salió sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Es mucho tiempo…

—Se pasará rápido. Lo prometo Edd.

—¿Prometes que no te olvidarás de mí?

—Claro que no me olvidaré de ti, grandísimo tonto. Te amo, te amo más de lo que piensas, eres lo más valioso que tengo en esta horrible vida. Nunca podría olvidarme de eso.

—También te amo Kevin. Te esperaré siempre. – Ambos se miraron con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, acariciaron sus rostros y se besaron de forma pausada, el llanto del menor no pudo ser controlado. Kevin bebió sus lágrimas al besar sus mejillas, prometiéndole que regresaría por él y que nunca lo dejaría de amar.

—No quiero que llores Eddward, yo estaré bien.

—Pero ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿A dónde vas a ir?

—No lo sé. Buscaré algún empleo y un lugar donde vivir… cuando salgas tengo que tener mucho que ofrecerte.

—Solo regresa Kevin. Solo eso será suficiente.

Lydia entró a la habitación, enternecida por la imagen, una sonrisa genuina se dibujó en su rostro, pero en realidad sentía mucha pena por ser testigo del distanciamiento de ese amor.

—Es hora. Debes irte Kevin. – Al pronunciar estas palabras, Edd dejo escapar su llanto de forma ruidosa, abrazándose a su amado con fuerza, cosa que rompió el corazón de Kevin.

—De acuerdo. – Dijo sin muchos ánimos. —Tengo que irme Eddward.

—No... – Respondió con la voz entre cortada, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

—Eddward… – Murmuró Kevin al tratar de zafarse de su agarre, sin éxito. Lydia lo atrajo hacia ella para que lo soltara.

—Lo siento. – dijo entre sollozos.

—Descuida. – Kevin sonrió con tristeza. —Vendré por ti en dos años. El 21 de octubre estaré esperándote afuera. Te lo prometo. – Depositó un fugaz beso en sus labios. —Te voy a extrañar mucho Edd.

—Y yo a ti Kev.

—Vámonos Kevin. – Dijo Lydia con un nudo en la garganta.

—¡Espera! – Edd se acercó a Kevin, se quitó su collar y se lo puso al pelirrojo, que lo miraba sorprendido.

—¿Qué haces?

—Quiero que lo tengas Kevin.

—Pero… es el único recuerdo que tienes de tu familia.

—Tú eres mi familia Kevin, además… eres la única persona que me queda. – Agachó su cabeza con tristeza. —Por eso quiero que lo tengas. Así no me olvidarás. – Kevin tragó saliva, aguantando sus ganas de llorar.

—Puedo olvidarme incluso de quien soy, pero de ti nunca. – Un último abrazo fue dado en esa habitación. Se separaron lentamente, Eddward estaba de pie, cubriendo su rostro con el puño de su mano, y la otra sujetaba la mano de Kevin, que se alejó despacio, hasta soltarlo. Se miraron a los ojos una última vez. —Adiós Eddward. – Pronunció de forma ronca. Fueron las palabras más difíciles que había dicho en su vida.

Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, Kevin estalló en llanto. Estaba a punto de dejar a la persona más importante para él, y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Acompañado de Lydia, caminó por los pasillos del orfanato, hacia la salida. La verdad era que no le provocaba nada dejar ese lugar, todo se relacionaba con su pasado turbio. Al fondo de una habitación, Marie observaba con dolor, como Kevin se dirigía hacia su libertad. Ya no lo volvería a ver, debía decirle tantas cosas… pero no podía.

—Kevin. – Lo llamó Lydia sacándolo de sus pensamientos. —Sé que estás muy triste en este momento, pero dentro de todo lo malo, te tengo una buena noticia. – El mencionado la miró confuso, pero su sorpresa fue enorme al encontrarse con una cara muy extrañamente conocida.

—¡Kevin! ¡Mira cómo has cambiado! – Exclamó un sujeto de tez blanca, casi rosácea, y algo fornido.

—¿E… Eddy?

—¡El mismo!

—¡Viejo! – Ambos se dieron un cálido abrazo, palmeando sus espaldas con fuerza. —¡No puedo creer que seas tú!

—No podía olvidarme de mi mejor amigo de la infancia. – Dijo sonriendo.

—Pero ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Sabías que hoy saldría?

—Recordaba tu cumpleaños, y como mi barco está en el puerto, quise venir por ti, amigo.

—¿Tu barco? ¿Sigues en el negocio de la pesca?

—El sujeto que me sacó de aquí hace tantos años, se ha convertido en un ejemplo para mí. Vine hace dos días, y la madre Lydia mencionó que ya saldrías, así que pensé ¿Por qué no llevarlo con nosotros? Y por eso estoy aquí.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Claro que sí. Te he resuelto la vida. – Dijo puliendo sus uñas de forma divertida.

—Aunque no lo creas lo has hecho. – Dijo sonriendo, pero fue de forma muy melancólica.

—Vamos entonces Kevin, quiero que conozcas a todos, ¡y que sepas lo que es ser libre!

—Por supuesto. – Kevin giró su rostro hacia la ventana de la habitación de Lydia, Edd lo miraba fijamente. El pelirrojo besó sus dedos índice y medio, y elevó su mano hacia él. Edd sonrió y le dijo adiós con la mano. —Hermana Lydia… le encargo mucho a mi Eddward. Por favor asegúrese que no le pase nada. – Pidió con temor.

—No te preocupes Kevin. Lo cuidaré hasta tu regreso. Lo prometo.

—¿Quién es Eddward? – Quiso saber Eddy.

—Te lo contaré todo en el camino.

Edd lo vio alejarse, hasta que se perdió en el horizonte. Si bien su tristeza era enorme por su ausencia, el hecho de saberlo libre al fin, le daba mucho gusto. Lo esperaría, siempre.

•

La vida después de Kevin, no fue fácil. Eddward había caído en una profunda depresión, la pasaba llorando, pensando mucho, se alejó de todo el que intentaba acercarse. Su vida se volvió rutinaria: despertaba, se aseaba e iba a la cocina. Amasaba toda la mañana y horneaba pan en cantidades. Eso lo distraía mucho, pero a la hora de descanso, y sobre todo por las noches, lo extrañaba horrores. Por eso se exigía mucho físicamente, para caer agotado y dormir sin problemas.

Pasaba desapercibido, poco a poco los meses fueron pasando, y la espera se hacía menos. Eso le daba un poco de ánimos, y su sonrisa fue apareciendo un poco más, conforme se acercaba la fecha.

Un día, Edd estaba metiendo los pequeños bollos de masa al horno, estaba de buen humor, extrañamente. Marie era amante de hacerle la vida imposible, y aunque últimamente lo ignoraba, el verlo tan sonriente la hacía sentir enferma.

—¿Se puede saber porque estas tan feliz? – Preguntó fingiendo indiferencia.

—Porque en unas semanas cumples 18.

—¿Y eso qué?

—Que ya no tendré que soportarte. – Le dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Marie se sonrojo de furia, definitivamente lo odiaba.

—Tal vez. – Contestó de forma más relajada. —Pero aún te queda un año dentro de esta pocilga. Y yo ya seré libre.

—No importa, un año se pasa rápido.

—¡Ah! Lo olvidaba. Estás esperando a Kevin, ¿No es así? – al mencionar al pelirrojo, una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó en el rostro de Edd. No respondió, se limitó a recordar a su amado Kev. Pero Marie no se quedaría callada. —Vaya que eres un ingenuo Eddward. – Su sonrisa se borró al escucharla. —Creyendo que en realidad Kevin vendrá, ¡Que estúpido eres! – Exclamó con burla.

—¡Él vendrá Marie!

—¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?

—Kevin me lo prometió. Yo confío en él.

—Las promesas fueron hechas para romperse.

—Lo que digas Marie. – Dijo tratando de fingir indiferencia, pero en realidad, Marie le había sembrado una pequeña duda. Y ella lo notó.

—Bien, yo te lo digo porque he visto de todo, a diferencia de ti que nunca tuviste amistad con nadie. Pero una vez que salen, no vuelven a saber de ellos jamás, y Kevin no será la excepción.

—Cállate…

—¡Piénsalo! Se fue con Eddy, a quien por cierto conoció primero que a ti, es obvio que ya ha vivido muchas cosas y mejores con él. – Edd agachó su cabeza, y Marie aguantó una carcajada. —Apuesto a que en este año lo ha pasado mejor, que en nueve contigo, encerrado aquí. Kevin ya conoció el mundo y la libertad, y probablemente se olvidó de ti. Hasta puedo asegurarte que conoció a alguien más. Deberías hacerte a la idea para el próximo año cuando, ya sabes, salgas y Kevin no se aparezca. – Edd golpeó la mesa con su mano cerrada.

—No vuelvas a hablar así de Kevin. Él me prometió que vendría, y yo sé que lo hará. Solo estás furiosa conmigo porque Kevin nunca te quiso. No me afecta lo que digas Marie, así que olvídalo.

—Sí claro Eddward, como quieras, si eso quieres creer allá tú. Solo lamento que no podré ver tu cara de decepción cuando Kevin no venga.

—Suficiente. No tengo porque seguir escuchando tus tonterías. – Dijo Edd lanzando una bolita de masa al fuego, y saliendo de la cocina. Marie sonreía de forma maliciosa. Sabía que Eddward era muy inseguro, y que su mente era débil y fácil de manipular. Había disfrutado mucho hacerlo dudar.

Edd corrió a su cama, se arrojó con cansancio y aguantó sus ganas de gritar. Marie lo hacía perder la cordura, era una maestra de la manipulación. Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de deshacerse de esas tontas ideas, Kevin lo buscaría. Estaba seguro.

Pasaron tres semanas, y Marie era libre ahora, al irse de ahí, se propuso que buscaría a Kevin, quería volver a verlo, y quería hacer lo posible para impedir que regresara por Eddward. No sabía ni por donde buscar, pero era su propósito. Preguntaría a todo el pueblo de Heuqueville si fuera necesario.

•

Poco menos de un año después, el cumpleaños número 18 de Eddward llegó. Estaba tan ansioso la noche anterior, que no pudo conciliar el sueño. Tan emocionado por salir al mundo, por sentirse libre, y, sobre todo, por volver a ver al amor de su vida.

Tan pronto el sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte, el corazón de Edd se aceleró. Vestido con un abrigo café, y una gorra de lana color negra, tomó sus pocas ropas, confeccionadas por él mismo, en un pequeño costal.

Lydia entró a la habitación, y lo vio sonreír, como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

—¿Listo Eddward?

—Nunca en mi vida había estado tan listo.

—Tu cara es otra. Tan radiante, hace años que no veía tanta luz en tus ojos.

—Es que estoy emocionado por salir.

—¿No será que más bien, estás emocionado por ver a alguien? – Preguntó haciendo énfasis en "alguien", a lo cual Edd se sonrojó.

—Espero que vuelva a verlo.

—Lo harás.

—Eso lo sé. Es solo que…

—¿Que…?

—¿Qué tal si ya se olvidó de mí? – preguntó con temor.

—Eso jamás pasará. Vamos no te preocupes, hoy es tu gran día.

Edd asintió mientras sonreía. Caminaron juntos hacia la salida del orfanato, y aunque no era un chico muy sociable, Edd siempre fue considerado como un ser inocente y nadie podía desearle ningún mal. Se despidieron de él, por primera vez le regalaron sonrisas y palabras amables. Edd agradeció a cada uno y se despidió con nostalgia. Las monjas lo abrazaron, demostrando su tristeza al verlo partir.

El momento había llegado. Lydia fue quien lo acompañó hasta las enormes puertas del orfanato.

—Espere. – La llamó Edd antes de que pudiera abrirle. —Prefiero esperar a Kevin aquí… ¿puedo?

—Oh claro que sí. ¿Quieres que te haga compañía?

—No quiero quitarle su tiempo.

—Tú nunca lo haces. Ven. – Ordenó mientras se sentaba en un tronco caído. —Esperemos aquí. – Edd se sentó junto a ella, algo ansioso.

—Me pregunto cómo se verá Kevin.

—No creo que haya cambiado mucho en dos años.

—Estoy muy feliz porque al fin vendrá.

Lamentablemente para Edd, Kevin no apareció en todo el día. Cuando el sol se puso, y el crepúsculo adornaba el cielo, Edd ya había comenzado a creer que Kevin no llegaría a tiempo. Lydia le pidió entrar, podía esconderse en su habitación y esperarlo en la mañana. Edd aceptó, pues no tenía a donde ir.

Pasó la noche imaginando muchas cosas. ¿Por qué Kevin no llegó? Tal vez se le hizo tarde. Tal vez lo olvidó. Tal vez le pasó algo. O tal vez Marie tenía razón.

El siguiente día lo pasó mirando por la ventana de Lydia, pero no hubo señales de Kevin.

Por la tarde, Lydia entró y le dio algo de comer, pero Edd no tenía mucho apetito.

—Eddward, te conseguí un empleo en la panadería del pueblo. Pero debes ir o lo perderás. – Le dijo acariciando su cabello.

—No va a venir. – susurró ignorando lo que le dijo.

—No digas eso…

—Marie tenía razón. Kevin me olvidó.

—Escucha. – Lo giró obligándolo a mirarla. —No sé porque no llegó aún, y tal vez no lo haga en días, pero si de algo estoy segura, es que Kevin en realidad te ama y nunca se olvidaría de ti. Yo fui testigo de su amor, de la forma en que te cuidaba y te idolatraba. Eso no se pierde nunca, Kevin vendrá, él te lo prometió. Solo ten paciencia Eddward. – Edd no pudo evitar llorar. Tenía miedo de no verlo otra vez, de haber sido olvidado, Kevin era lo único que le quedaba en el mundo.

—¿Pero porque no aparece aún?

—Ya se lo preguntarás cuando lo vuelvas a ver. Porque yo sé que se volverán a ver. Ten fe.

—Fe. Disculpe mi franqueza, pero hace muchos años que mi fe se fue.

—Te entiendo, pero no debes ser tan pesimista. Gracias a Dios tienes a donde ir.

—A Dios no. Gracias a usted.

—Tal vez te está dando esta oportunidad a través de mí.

—Bien… no puedo discutir eso. Será mejor que me vaya, no creo tener otra oportunidad así.

—Muy bien Eddward. Preséntate con el señor Walter, dile que vas de parte del orfanato. – Lydia le dio un abrazo muy fuerte, el cual Edd aceptó gustoso. —Dios te acompañe mi niño.

—Gracias hermana Lydia. Vendré a visitarla cuando pueda.

—También yo te visitaré. Y no te preocupes, cuando tenga noticias de Kevin te lo haré saber.

—Se lo agradezco mucho.

Así, Edd salió por fin del orfanato. Tan solo estar unos metros lejos de las puertas, le hicieron sentir la libertad que tanto anhelaba. Estiró sus brazos al cielo y cerró sus ojos, inhalando el aroma de la costa, pues el mar estaba muy cerca. Al fin, era libre. Y aunque Kevin no estaba a su lado, estaba emocionado por comenzar a vivir su vida. Nervioso y ansioso, se dirigió a la panadería que Lydia le había dicho. Estaba muy agradecido con ella, pues era sabido que los huérfanos que salían eran echados a su suerte. Pero ella trataba de buscarles algún lugar donde pudiesen trabajar, y eso hablaba muy bien de ella.

Edd miró las estrellas y la luna. Era menguante, como su collar, siempre recordaba la promesa de Kevin al mirar la luna. Suspiró.

—Oh Kevin. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?


	4. Olvido

Ed, Edd y Eddy son propiedad de Danny Antonucci.

Nathan Kedd Goldberg es propiedad de Candy Acid.

La historia es de mi autoría.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Eddward fue contratado en la panadería. El señor Walter, el encargado, era muy exigente, pero Edd siendo tan disciplinado, pudo lidiar con él. Le fue fácil adaptarse, pues hacía su labor de forma higiénica y al pie de la letra.

Estaba durmiendo en un pequeño cuarto en una posada cerca de ahí. Era una habitación muy chica, una pequeña cama y un buró de un lado, y un lavabo y un ropero viejo del otro lado. Aun así, era mucho más de lo que tenía en el orfanato.

Cada noche, Edd miraba por la ventana, hacia la costa. Anhelaba ver alguna embarcación a lo lejos, deseando que Kevin llegara y le dijera que se le hizo tarde. Las estrellas brillaban con tan intensidad, que podía perderse horas observándolas. Siempre había querido estudiarlas, su sueño era ir a Paris para poder hacerlo, Kevin le había prometido que irían juntos y comenzarían una nueva vida. Por eso Edd lo esperaba pacientemente. Observando las estrellas reflejadas en el mar. Siempre observando, siempre esperando.

Por las mañanas, ansiaba escuchar los rumores del pueblo, y cada vez que alguna embarcación llegaba al muelle, se emocionaba, pero siempre en vano. El barco de Kevin nunca llegaba.

Lydia lo visitaba casi todos los días, pero nunca tenía buenas noticias.

Su vida se volvió rutinaria: cada mañana se aseaba con pañuelos empapados, jabón y agua tibia. Lavaba su cabello, aunque no era muy usual en la época, Eddward era muy pulcro. Se vestía y sonreía al espejo. Caminaba unos cuantos metros hacia su trabajo. Las calles empedradas, los carruajes jalados por caballos, los vendedores gritando sus mercancías. Toda la gente caminaba de un lado a otro, pero Edd siempre sentía una soledad inminente.

Preparar la masa, amasarla, dar forma al pan y finalmente hornearlo. Su día se iba rápido, y en las tardes se despedía hasta el otro día.

Sus esperanzas de volver a ver a Kevin se fueron apagando, con los meses. Comenzó a deprimirse, y finalmente, después de 1 año, se hizo a la idea de que Kevin no volvería.

Después de mucho pensarlo, tomó la decisión de irse del pueblo de Heuqueville, y viajar a París. Él solo seguiría su sueño de estudiar astronomía. Eso lo distraería, lo mantendría ocupado, lo suficiente para ya no pensar en Kevin.

Eddward le agradeció al señor Walter, todo lo que hizo por él. Se despidió formalmente. La señora de la casa, le dio suficiente comida para su viaje, la cual aceptó con total gratitud.

También se despidió de Lydia, quien fue como su segunda madre en el orfanato. Ella lloró, porque ya se había encariñado muchísimo con él, y verlo seguido ya no sería posible. Aunque Edd no era muy fanático, aceptó una pequeña cruz de madera, y la colgó a su cuello.

Le prometió que le escribiría en cuanto pudiera. Ella le dio algunas monedas, pero Edd no quiso aceptarlas, pues había ahorrado suficiente. Aunque Lydia le prometió que le diría a Kevin que lo buscara en Paris, Edd no quería tener falsas esperanzas.

Decidido entonces, tomó un tren que lo llevaría directamente a Paris. Se despidió del pueblo en silencio, de su antigua vida, de su pasado y sobre todo de Kevin. Prometió a sí mismo, que lo olvidaría.

Su viaje fue largo y cansado, pero al bajar del vagón, sonrió de forma genuina. La ciudad de París era hermosa, las personas lucían tan distintas, elegantes y sonrientes. La vida era notablemente mucho más relajada que en Heuqueville.

Caminó unos minutos, admirando la preciosa arquitectura de los edificios, las casas, las calles. Después de un rato, sus pies ya no aguantaban más, y comenzaba a temblar de frío, decidió entrar a un café a descansar y a pedir ayuda para orientarse. Aun debía buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche.

—Bienvenido. Por favor pase. – Lo recibió una linda chica rubia, vestía un vestido verde olivo, muy ceñido de la cintura, y justo ahí, llevaba un delantal blanco. —Está helando, ¿gusta acercarse al fuego?

—Yo… te lo agradezco mucho. – Respondió sonriendo.

—Venga conmigo por favor. – La chica lo guio hasta una mesita, cerca de la chimenea del lugar. Edd tomó asiento, sintiendo la calidez del fuego. De la cocina del lugar, se percibía un delicioso aroma.

—¿Qué es ese agradable olor? – Quiso saber Edd.

—Sopa de elote. Es deliciosa, ¿le gustaría un poco?

—Muchas gracias.

—Enseguida se la traigo. – La mesera dio media vuelta y fue directo a la cocina. El lugar era muy acogedor, pequeño, pero estaba casi lleno. La gente era muy cálida, pues desde que había llegado, todos habían sido muy amables, eso le agradaba mucho. No pudo evitar sentirse en casa. Ojalá Kevin estuviese ahí… —Listo. Aquí tiene señor. – Interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Eres muy amable, ehm…

—Nazz Van Bartonschmeer. – Se presentó extendiendo su mano.

—Eddward Marion. – Dijo depositando un pequeño beso en la mano de la chica, causando su sonrojo. —Es un placer.

—El placer es mío caballero.

—Por favor deja las formalidades… me haces sentir viejo.

—Si no te molesta…

—Para nada. No me siento como un señor en realidad. – Dijo sonriendo. —Además, necesito un buen amigo… o amiga.

—Oh entonces aquí tienes a una. Así de fácil.

—Me agrada que seas tan educada, y tan amable.

—Me halagas Eddward. – Sonrió aún más sonrojada. Antes que pudiera decir algo, una mujer la llamó desde la cocina. —Debo volver al trabajo. Espero que te guste la sopa. Provecho. – Edd agradeció la atención de Nazz y se dispuso a comer. Nunca había probado comida tan exquisita en su vida. No podía creer el sabor. Comió dos platos más, sintiéndose satisfecho como nunca.

—Gracias. Es lo más delicioso que he comido. – Le dijo a Nazz mientras recogía sus platos.

—Te lo agradezco mucho. Que bueno que te gustó.

—¿Tú lo preparaste?

—Sí. – Asintió con modestia.

—Vaya Nazz… eres una excelente cocinera. Felicitaciones.

—Basta, me avergüenzas. – Le sonrió dulcemente. —Mejor dime… no eres del pueblo ¿cierto?

—Cierto. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Lo supuse. Nunca te había visto por aquí.

—Vengo de Heuqueville.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y qué haces en París, viajero?

—Pues, más que nada, quiero dejar mi pasado atrás. – Contestó con nostalgia. —Y seguir mi sueño de estudiar las estrellas.

—¡Que interesante! – Exclamó emocionada. —Entonces, te quedarás aquí. – Edd asintió. —Te deseo éxito.

—Muchas gracias.

—¿Dónde estás viviendo?

—En realidad acabo de llegar. Buscaré alguna posada o algo así.

—¿No tienes donde quedarte?

—No. Hace un año salí de un orfanato en Heuqueville, tuve un empleo en una panadería, pero, creí que venir a París me ayudaría a salir adelante, ahora estoy aquí.

—Estás… solo. – Dijo con tristeza. – Edd la miró con dolor. Era cierto, estaba solo. Kevin también lo había olvidado. —Escucha Eddward, sé que nos acabamos de conocer pero, hay algo en ti que me provoca mucha confianza.

—¿De verdad? – Ella asintió. —Pues el sentimiento es mutuo, a pesar de que acabamos de hablar, sé que seremos buenos amigos.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. Bien, tengo una propuesta para ti Eddward. – Nazz tomó asiento junto a Edd. —Verás, este a sido el café de mi familia durante años, ya es conocido en la ciudad, pero mi padre falleció hace dos años, y nos ha costado un poco salir adelante, a mi madre y a mí.

—Lamento escuchar eso Nazz.

—Gracias. Ha sido duro, pero, eso no nos detiene. – Edd tomó su mano en señal de apoyo, y ambos sonrieron. –Como sea, necesitamos ayuda, no se si te interese.

—¿Me estás ofreciendo un tipo de empleo Nazz?

—Bueno sí. Pero no sería un gran sueldo, no hemos tenido muchos clientes. Pero, podrías quedarte en nuestro cuarto de huéspedes el tiempo que quieras. ¿Qué te parece Eddward?

—Me parece bien, demasiado bien…

—No pienses mal, es solo que como mencionaste que trabajaste en una panadería, en verdad nos ayudarías muchísimo.

—Nazz, te lo agradezco mucho, y me encantaría ayudarte.

—Entonces ¿Qué dices?

—Acepto. Te agradezco mucho tu gentileza. – Le dijo sonriendo.

Fue un hecho. Edd se quedó en una habitación bastante grande, con una enorme ventana, y por donde miraba las estrellas cada noche. La madre de Nazz, una mujer llamada Jolene, trató a Edd como un hijo más.

Cada día, Edd y Nazz preparaban bastante pan, y afortunadamente, vendían todo. Jolene cocinaba, Nazz atendía, y Edd se encargaba de la limpieza, poco a poco fueron creciendo en clientela.

Edd estaba feliz, sentía que al fin tenía una familia, y había hecho muchos amigos, le gustaba mucho su nueva vida, se atrevería a decir que era… casi perfecta. Y digo casi, porque le faltaba una sola cosa, o una persona, mejor dicho.

Seis meses después.

Edd despertó muy temprano. Después de asearse y vestirse, bajo hacia el café, donde Jolene ya se encontraba tras el mostrador. La mañana era muy hermosa, el sol estaba brillando mucho más que otros días, el cielo estaba muy despejado.

Al saludar a Jolene, se dio cuenta que un cliente ya se encontraba bebiendo una taza de café, leyendo el diario. Un muchacho de cabello verdoso y ojos miel. Al mirarlo, el cliente levantó su taza en forma de saludo y le sonrió, Edd no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero le devolvió la sonrisa, y rápidamente entró a la cocina, donde Nazz se encontraba.

—Buenos días Eddward. – Lo saludó sonriente.

—Buenos días Nazz. – Contestó tratando de lucir animado. Pues ese chico lo había puesto algo nervioso. Eso se notó. Trató de acomodar algunos utensilios, pero los tiró al suelo. Al tratar de levantarlos, se golpeó la cabeza en una repisa. Nazz ahogó una risilla.

—¿Estás bien? Esta mañana estás muy distraído.

—Estoy bien, no es nada.

—¿Nazz? – La llamó Jolene desde la puerta. —¿Podrías llevarle un poco de pan al muchacho?

—¿Más pan? Cielos, ha comido tres piezas ya.

—No te fijes, pero últimamente ha venido casi todas las mañanas.

—¿Ah sí? – Nazz salió de la cocina con el pan en una pequeña canasta. Al ver de quien se trataba, sonrió. —Aquí tiene. – Dijo amablemente mientras lo dejaba sobre la mesa. —Aun nos queda mucho, puede pedir todo lo que guste.

—Te lo agradezco. Escucha… ¿podría hablar con la persona que hornea este pan? Me gustaría felicitarlo. – Nazz arqueó su ceja izquierda y sonrió de medio lado.

—Enseguida joven.

Entró a la cocina casi corriendo, estaba emocionada por alguna razón.

—¿Sucede algo Nazz?

—Mis sospechas eran ciertas.

—¿Ah?

—No nada. Edd, hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo. – Le dijo con alegría.

—¿Co-conmigo?

—Mhmm. Al parecer quiere felicitarte por el delicioso pan que haces.

—Oh Dios mío.

—Vamos no te pongas nervioso, solo ve y agradécele, anda. – Nazz lo sacó a empujones leves, a pesar de los ruegos de Edd que le pedía que no lo hiciera. Se detuvieron cuando estuvieron frente al muchacho, que le regaló una hermosa sonrisa de gusto a Edd, que solo atinó a saludarlo con la mano, mientras Nazz los observaba muy atenta.

—Hola. Eddward te llamas ¿cierto?

—Yo… sí, ese es mi nombre.

—Permíteme presentarme. Soy Nathan Goldberg.

—Mu-mucho gusto. – Dijo al momento de estrechar su mano, sus nervios aumentaron cuando Nathan, en lugar de soltar su mano, la cubrió con ambas manos, mirándolo a los ojos.

—El gusto es mío. – Sonrió de forma seductora, provocando que Edd, temblara. —Es un placer conocer a quien prepara tan exquisito manjar. Desde que llegaste he desayunado deliciosamente. Gracias por eso. – Nathan provocó el sonrojo de Edd, y Nazz solo pudo cubrir su boca con sus puños, tratando de disimular su emoción.

—Yo… pues… yo… —Edd no pudo decir palabra alguna, dio media vuelta y entró a la cocina rápidamente, ante la incrédula mirada de Nathan.

—Discúlpelo… es que es muy tímido. – Dijo Nazz avergonzada. —Pero estoy segura que está muy agradecido con sus palabras, es solo que no sabe como expresarlo.

—No importa. – Contestó sonriente. —Me parece de lo más dulce su comportamiento.

—¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta algo personal? Espero no se ofenda.

—Adelante.

—¿Está interesado?

—¿De qué forma?

—De cualquier forma.

—Me gustaría conocerlo. – Respondió con tal naturalidad que Nazz se sintió satisfecha con la respuesta.

El resto del día, Edd no dejó de cometer errores. Se le cayeron de las manos bastantes platos, confundía las órdenes e incluso llegó a cobrar cuentas erróneas, provocando disgustos por parte de los clientes. No era su día.

Al llegar la noche, Jolene cerró el café, Edd le dio las buenas noches y un poco desanimado se dirigió a su habitación. Nazz lo miró con preocupación, a pesar de trabajar juntos todo el día, no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar del tema de Nathan.

Edd ya se había puesto su ropa para dormir. Estaba sentado en su cama, mirando las estrellas. La nostalgia lo invadió por completo. Tocaron su puerta con suavidad, antes de abrirla.

—¿Eddward? – Lo llamó Nazz. —¿Puedo pasar?

—Claro. – Respondió sin mirarla.

—Edd… ¿Qué te pasó hoy? Y no me digas que nada, no sueles ser distraído.

—No lo sé bien Nazz... es solo que…

—¿Tiene que ver con el muchacho Nathan?

—En parte. – Susurró.

—Le gustas, no hay duda de eso.

—Lo sé.

—¿Te molesta?

—No me molesta, es solo que no se como sentirme al respecto.

—Pues parece que de alguna forma sí te afectó. Has estado muy pensativo Edd, demasiado. – Edd no dijo nada, solo agachó su cabeza. —¿Tiene que ver el hecho de que ambos son varones? – Edd soltó una risilla de burla.

—No me interesa en absoluto. Desde siempre he sabido mis gustos Nazz, y los he aceptado.

—Entonces no entiendo, si no te gusta no hay razón para que te afecte.

—Es que… —Calló. No pudo decir nada, pues sentía que si hablaba de Kevin sus sentimientos hacia él regresarían, cuando después de tanto, lo había superado.

—Hay alguien más. – Intuyó Nazz, y Edd, la miró sorprendido. —Desde que llegaste sé que echas de menos a alguien. Lo llevas escrito en los ojos.

—Sí. – Aceptó. Era obvio que no lo había superado.

—¿Quieres hablar?

—Lo conocí en el orfanato. – Comenzó. Después de tanto tiempo, no había sacado su frustración, no había tenido algún amigo a quien contarle su sentir. Nazz era obviamente la indicada. —Yo tenía ocho años, él diez. Desde que yo llegué a ese lugar, él siempre cuidó de mí, y no sé porque, pero desde el primer momento que lo vi, me sentí inmensamente feliz. – Sonrió, con una nostalgia tan deprimente que Nazz no pudo evitar sentir empatía. —Todos mis años en ese horrible lugar, fueron buenos gracias a él. Yo lo amaba Nazz… no tienes idea de cuánto. – Edd cerró sus ojos y suspiró profundamente. Nazz lo abrazó. —¿Sabes cuál es la mejor parte? Él me amaba a mí. – Edd siguió contando su historia, sus momentos felices, tristes, sus pequeñas pero a la vez enormes muestras de amor. Nazz estaba demasiado conmovida.

—¿Y qué pasó Edd?

—Pues, se fue. Al cumplir 18, lo dejaron salir. Se fue con un amigo suyo, a una embarcación, fue afortunado al tener futuro al salir. Él prometió que regresaría por mí… pero no cumplió su palabra.

—¿No regresó?

—No. Yo lo esperé todo el día en el orfanato, pues sabía que mi cumpleaños es el 21 de enero. Pero nunca apareció Nazz.

—Edd, tal vez se le hizo un poco tarde.

—¿Un poco? – Edd se burló. —Lo esperé un año Nazz. Un año donde a diario iba al orfanato a preguntar si no había ido a buscarme. Esperando día con día noticias de embarcaciones, pero jamás supe nada. Se olvidó de mí.

—Oh Edd, no creo que te haya olvidado. ¿Cómo podría? Vivieron una vida juntos.

—Es que no sé qué pensar. No lo entiendo Nazz, yo estaba seguro de que volvería.

—Escucha, no quiero sonar pesimista, pero tal vez pasó algo ajeno a sus planes…

—También lo he pensado. Pudo naufragar, o tal vez lo tomaron como prisionero, o tal vez esté muerto… —Edd no pudo contener su llanto más.

—Lo siento mucho Edd. – Nazz lo apretó contra sí. —No sé que le haya pasado, y si algún día lo volverás a ver, ojalá que sí, en serio. Pero… no es bueno que te quedes en el pasado. No digo que lo olvides, eso nunca, pero debes continuar con tu vida, así como probablemente él lo hizo.

—Eso quiero, por eso vine a París. Quiero empezar desde cero.

—Sé que lo harás.

—Gracias. Y bueno… ahora sabes porque mi reacción con el joven Nathan.

—Creo que es comprensible, afortunadamente a él le pareció de lo más tierno.

—Me siento halagado, pero no sé si estoy listo para intentarlo.

—No tienes nada que perder. Además…

—¿Qué?

—Nathan es muy guapo. – Dijo sonriendo.

—Sí… lo es.

—¿Entonces? Date la oportunidad de conocerlo. Si no funciona, sigues adelante y ya.

—Voy a pensarlo. – Edd la miró y sonrió. —Gracias por escucharme Nazz. Me hacía mucha falta desahogarme.

—No agradezcas tonto. Para eso están los amigos.

Esa noche Edd no pudo dormir. Mil pensamientos rondaban su cabeza, estaba más confundido que nunca. Deseaba de todo corazón que Kevin estuviese bien, vivo. Nazz tenía razón, debía dejar el pasado atrás. ¿Por qué no empezar a conocer a más personas?

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Aquí la continuación, siento la demora y eso.

Les agradezco que sigan a esta humilde pseudo escritora, a pesar de todo.

Los amo.

Feliz año!


	5. Volver

Ed, Edd y Eddy son propiedad de Danny Antonucci.

Nathan Goldberg es propiedad de Candy Acid.

La historia es de mi autoría.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Unos días después, luego de algunas sonrisas y miradas, Nathan se animó a dar el primer paso, conocerlo.

Edd había llamado su atención, le parecía un ser hermoso, por dentro y por fuera. Tenía que acercarse. Esa semana, no se había presentado al café, cosa que extrañó a Edd y a Nazz.

No fue si no, hasta la puesta de sol del domingo, que el chico de verdosos cabellos hizo acto de presencia.

—¡Bienvenido! – Exclamó Edd al escuchar la campanilla de la puerta. Su sonrojo apareció al ver de quién se trataba. —Joven Nathan… qué sorpresa. – Dijo con timidez.

—Buenas tardes Eddward. – Saludó con una enorme sonrisa.

—Hace días que no recibíamos su visita.

—Estuve algo ocupado. Pero ya estoy aquí. —Dijo al momento de sentarse.

—Espero que todo se encuentre bien.

—Todo está bien, gracias Eddward. —Nathan lo miró sonriente. —Te eché de menos. – Edd se sonrojó hasta la raíz de los cabellos, no dijo una palabra, pero sonrió. —Vaya que eres adorable.

—Joven Nathan por favor.

—Vamos, sólo dime Nathan.

—Pero eso no es correcto.

—Insisto. ¿Vas a negar mi petición?

—Yo… no quiero ser irrespetuoso.

—¿Tu? Pero si eres el chico más amable y educado que he conocido, y créeme, cuando te digo que eres único.

—Se lo agradezco mucho. – Dijo sin poder ocultar su pena. —Bien, creo que mejor voy a la cocina, le traeré algo de café.

—Claro.

Una vez en la cocina, Nazz daba saltitos de emoción, conteniendo sus ganas de gritar. Eddward sonreía aun apenado.

—Deja de hacer eso Nazz.

—Oh es que el joven Nathan es tan lindo contigo, le gustas mucho Edd eso me emociona mucho.

—¿Por qué te da tanto gusto?

—No lo sé, me gusta ver el romance supongo. Y que sea entre dos hombres, me parece de lo más hermoso. – Dijo con sus manos en sus mejillas.

—Estás loca Nazz.

—No tanto como el joven Nathan lo está por ti.

—No digas esas cosas. – Dijo mientras servía una taza de café y acomodaba unas piezas de pan en una canasta. —Él solo es amable conmigo.

—Tenemos muchos clientes y todos son amables, pero ninguno te habla de esa forma.

—Lo que pasa es que somos amigos… supongo. – Esto último lo dijo en un susurro.

—Sí claro. Yo creo que deberías aceptar que le gustas. Y a ti también te gusta. – Edd no contestó, sonrió de forma melancólica y salió de la cocina con rapidez. Nazz sabía que Edd se sentía culpable por sus sentimientos.

Tres días pasaron, y Nathan se animó a dar el segundo paso. Invitarlo a pasar un momento juntos. Sabía que Edd era muy responsable y no dejaría a Nazz y a su madre solas con el negocio. Así que, al llegar al café, como cada atardecer, lo saludó y se atrevió a invitarlo a acompañarlo.

—Es una linda tarde ¿no lo crees?

—Sí claro, hoy ha estado muy tranquila. – Contestó Edd mientras servía café en la taza de Nathan. Al girar la tetera, Nathan lo sujetó delicadamente de la muñeca, y lo miró fijamente, cosa que puso nervioso a Edd. —Entonces, no tendrás problema si te invito a sentarte, ¿cierto?

—Joven Nathan… yo…

—¿No puedes?

—¡Por supuesto que puede! – Se apresuró a contestar Nazz. —Vamos Edd, acepta la invitación del Joven Nathan.

—Pero Nazz…

—Vamos no te hagas del rogar. – Edd dudó un poco, pero al ver la emoción de Nazz y la intriga de Nathan, consideró la propuesta.

—Bien, ¿no tendrás problemas?

—Para nada. No hay clientes, toma un descanso. Además, no quieres ser grosero con él.

—Eres muy insistente cuando te lo propones Nazz. – Le dijo resignado.

—Y tú muy rejego.

—De acuerdo. Pero solo un momento. – Edd tomó asiento junto a Nathan y sonrió. Nazz quiso darles un poco de privacidad, por lo que cerró el café sin que se dieran cuenta. Un par de horas sin clientes no harían daño.

Pasaron un momento bastante ameno. Nathan resultó ser una persona muy interesante, había viajado por gran parte de Europa y era muy culto. Edd gustaba de tener una buena conversación, era muy agradable escucharlo hablar de forma tan apasionada.

Esa fue la primera de muchas pláticas más. Si bien, Eddward se sentía feliz cuando pasaban tiempo juntos, no lograba enamorarse de Nathan…

Cuatro meses después.

Agosto. En el puerto de Heuqueville, había un alboroto. Una extraña, pero conocida embarcación, había llegado. Los marineros bajaron muy alegres, gran parte de ellos era originario de la ciudad, y después de haber estado tanto tiempo lejos, se sentían muy felices de regresar al fin. Sobre todo, un muchacho pelirrojo.

El muchacho, de aspecto cansado, y cuerpo marcado, lucía inevitablemente emocionado por estar en el puerto. Su sonrisa era radiante y sus ojos verdes brillaban con anhelo. Su nombre era Kevin. acompañado por su mejor amigo Eddy, avisaron al capitán que irían a pasear a la ciudad, probablemente regresarían al anochecer.

—Entonces… ¿Vamos al orfanato? – Preguntó Eddy al despedirse del capitán.

—Sé que Eddward salió hace casi dos años, pero, es probable que me digan dónde encontrarlo.

—Vayamos entonces.

El par de muchachos caminaron por las concurridas calles, era muy agradable volver a pisar tierra firme. Entre más se acercaban a su destino, Kevin más nervioso se encontraba.

Al llegar, un sentimiento de nostalgia y melancolía los invadió. Si bien, no fueron felices, vivieron su niñez en ese lugar. Ahí se conocieron y aprendieron mucho. Estar de vuelta no era precisamente satisfactorio. Tocaron la puerta, y algunos niños que jugaban en el jardín los miraron curiosos. Rápidamente, una monja desconocida para ambos los dejó entrar. Querían ver a la hermana Lydia. Mientras caminaban, una pelota llegó hasta los pies de Kevin, y un pequeño niño como de seis años lo miró. Kevin se agachó y le dio la pelota. El niñito le sonrió y corrió con sus amigos. Kevin no pudo evitar recordar, la forma en que Eddward llegó a su vida.

Lydia estaba detrás de un escritorio, revisando unos documentos, cuando tocaron su puerta.

—¿Madre superiora? Hay unos muchachos que desean verla, dicen que son antiguos niños del orfanato. – Dijo la monja. Lydia levantó la vista y su sonrisa apareció cuando se dio cuenta de quienes se trataba.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Kevin? ¿Eddy?

—¿Cómo estás Lydia? – Saludó Kevin.

—Hola. – Siguió Eddy sonriendo.

—¡Es una maravillosa sorpresa! Creí que moriría antes de volver a saber de ustedes. – Exclamó abrazándolos.

—Eso jamás. Prometimos regresar y aquí estamos. – Dijo Kevin.

—Así que… ¿Madre superiora? – sonrió Eddy sonrojando a Lydia.

—Oh pues lamentablemente para algunos, la madre Rosenda falleció hace más de un año. Yo estoy a cargo ahora.

—Disculpa mi franqueza, pero esa noticia me da gusto. – Dijo Kevin.

—Oh Kevin.

—No tengo un buen recuerdo de esa mujer. Ojalá esté ardiendo en el infierno. – Eddy no pudo evitar reír por la expresión de su amigo. Lydia sonrió, pues si bien no le deseaba el mal, sabía que había sido extremadamente cruel con todos los niños que se supone, debía proteger. —Lo que sí me da gusto, es que ahora estos niños están en muy buenas manos.

—Trato de darles amor y educación. Hay nuevas monjas y todas son muy buenas con ellos. Me siento muy satisfecha con esto.

—Que suerte tienen estos pequeños. – Dijo Eddy mirando por la ventana.

—Pero por favor, cuéntenme ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Hace cuánto que llegaron?

—La vida en el mar es demasiado emocionante. – Contestó Eddy. —Hemos estado en varias partes de Europa, y hemos conocido muchas personas. Pero, a veces ni un millón de personas hace que nos olvidemos de una en especial, ¿cierto Kevin? – Eddy levantó sus cejas y Lydia soltó una risilla.

—Eso jamás. Yo sé que ha pasado tiempo… pero nunca podría olvidarme de él. Por eso estoy aquí Lydia. ¿Sabes donde puedo encontrar a Eddward? – Preguntó ansioso. La sonrisa de Lydia desapareció y Kevin sintió un nudo en el estómago.

—Pues… Eddward estuvo esperándote todo un año, pero, hace meses que se fue de la ciudad. Se fue a París. – Dijo con la mirada triste.

—¿Qué? ¿A París? ¿Y que hace allá?

—Dijo que quería empezar una nueva vida… pues estar aquí lo deprimía, después de todo ese era el plan que tenían tú y él. – Lydia tomó sus manos, y lo miró con ternura. —Búscalo Kevin.

—Yo… yo sé que me tardé demasiado, pero en serio esperaba encontrarlo aquí. Esto no estaba en mis planes. – Dijo muy decepcionado.

—No te desanimes Kevin. – Eddy le dio una palmada en la espalda. —Vayamos a buscarlo, no es razón para que te pongas mal. Un viaje más no nos hará daño.

—Pero si nos vamos, perderemos el derecho de seguir en la embarcación.

—¿Y acaso importa? Escucha, ya estoy harto de ese lugar, además, aunque lo encuentres no podrías llevarlo contigo. Vayamos a una nueva aventura.

—Tienes razón Eddy. – Contestó un poco más animado. —Dime Lydia, de casualidad ¿sabes donde está exactamente?

—Verás, estuve recibiendo cartas, pero, hace tres meses que no sé nada de él.

—¿Estuvo reportándose? ¿En serio?

—Así es. Pero las cartas no tienen remitente, son de la oficina de correos de la ciudad. – Dijo mientras abría un cajón y buscaba algo. —Yo le he enviado cartas, pero llegan a esa oficina, el mismo Eddward las busca ahí. Lamento no poder darte una dirección. – Sacó un sobre algo amarillento, y se lo entregó a Kevin. —Esa es la última carta que recibí. – Kevin la abrió y se dispuso a leerla. La carta decía así:

 _Hermana Lydia._

 _Saludos, me reporto otra vez. Sigo viviendo en París, y permítame decirle, ahora más que nunca, siento que este es mi hogar. Me gusta mucho vivir aquí, la gente es muy amable y me siento feliz._

 _Por fin pude comprar un telescopio y ahora puedo estudiar el cielo cada noche desde mi ventana. Los libros de la biblioteca central también me ayudan mucho. Últimamente es lo único que hago, pues el trabajo es mucho más sencillo ahora._

 _Otra cosa, hay un muchacho que al parecer está interesado en mi persona, me hace sentir halagado no lo niego, pero mi corazón aún espera el regreso de Kevin. ¿Ha tenido noticias sobre él? Si es así, no dude en escribirme por favor. Cuando lo vea, y en verdad espero que lo haga, dígale que mi corazón es suyo completamente, y que me perdone por irme de Heuqueville._

 _Sin más por el momento, le dejo mis más cordiales saludos, y le deseo mucho éxito en el orfanato._

 _Eddward M._

Kevin apenas si pudo leer las últimas líneas, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero sonreía. Eddy tocó su hombro y lo miró.

—¿Estás bien?

—Lo estoy. – Limpió su rostro y le entregó a Lydia la carta. —Gracias por mostrarme esto.

—No agradezcas. Bien, me imagino que ahora irás a París.

—Definitivamente.

—Espero con toda mi fe, que encuentres a Eddward, primero Dios así será. – Le dijo sonriendo.

—Sé que sí.

—Entonces vamos Kevin. – Dijo Eddy. —Planeemos bien las cosas.

—Claro que sí. Te agradezco que me acompañes Eddy, en serio.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, después de todo eres mi mejor amigo tonto. Y siempre quise conocer París, tal vez encuentre a la mujer de mi vida ahí.

—Estoy segura de que sí. – Lydia le entregó una cruz a cada uno. —Cada vez que algún chico sale del orfanato, le entrego esto. Eddward fue el primero de hecho. Quiero que las tengan y recuerden que Dios los ama y los protege.

—Hermana Lydia, esto significa mucho para mí. – Le dijo Eddy.

—Para mí también. Siempre fuiste una madre para nosotros.

—Por favor, me harán llorar. – La mujer los abrazó, a cada uno. —Cuídense mucho. Y por favor manténganse en contacto conmigo. Kevin, cuando encuentres a Eddward, avísame.

—Lo haré.

Kevin y Eddy se despidieron de Lydia. Decidieron quedarse un par de días solamente, necesitaban descansar, comprar provisiones y no levantar sospechas, pues era bien sabido que no podían escapar, antes, el capitán los mataba. Debian ser cuidadosos. Así pues, tomarían un tren cuando estuviesen listos.

•

Días después, en el café, Nathan platicaba con Eddward, como casi cada tarde. Habían empezado una linda amistad, y aunque Nathan estaba interesado de forma diferente, aceptó que no podía conquistar el corazón de Eddward.

—Quiero salir de Francia. – Dijo Nathan, sorprendiendo a Edd.

—¿De verdad? ¿A dónde quieres ir?

—No lo sé. Tengo ganas de conocer la isla de Grecia. Además, me gustaría estar en una playa en invierno. No tolero el clima frío.

—Entonces… te irás pronto. – Dijo con tristeza.

—De echo quiero irme después de esta semana.

—Nathan, es muy repentino.

—Me parece que es mejor irme ahora. Además, eso me ayudará a no pensar tanto en ti. – Le dijo con notoria tristeza. Edd solo miraba su taza de café.

—Yo… en verdad lamento no poder corresponder tus sentimientos Nathan.

—No te preocupes por eso. Así es esto. Dichoso el sujeto que manda en tu corazón. – Lo tomó de la mano. —Ya tengo que irme.

—Te acompaño.

—No te molestes.

—No es molestia Nathan. – Edd le sonrió de forma dulce.

Ambos salieron del café, y caminaron un rato por las calles. Esa era probablemente, la última vez que se verían. Al llegar a la plaza, Nathan se iría a su casa y Eddward regresaría al café, se miraron pues, dispuestos a despedirse. Nathan miró con intensidad, esos zafiros que Edd tenía como ojos, y se acercó lentamente.

Un ligero roce, fue suficiente para que Nathan perdiera la cabeza. En cambio, Eddward, no pudo evitar pensar en Kevin, por lo que giró su rostro con pena. Nathan entendió y sonrió con frustración. Se despidieron, deseándose lo mejor.

Por la noche, Eddward se encontraba en la habitación de Nazz. Hablaban como cada noche, se habían convertido en los mejores amigos, en hermanos. Eddward trenzaba el rubio y largo cabello de Nazz, y ella le hacía muchas preguntas sobre Nathan.

—Es una lástima que el joven Nathan tenga que irse.

—Lo es. Pero también creo que es lo mejor Nazz.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Pues, yo no podía verlo de otra forma más que un amigo. Y te confieso que comenzaba a sentirme culpable.

—No tienes por qué. En el corazón no se manda.

—Pero es algo tonto seguir enamorado de un recuerdo Nazz.

—¿Un recuerdo? Pues no creo que Kevin se considere un recuerdo. Si aún sientes que lo amas, entonces es algo muy real Edd. Al menos siempre fuiste sincero con Nathan, él trató de conquistarte, pero ya aceptó que perdió.

—Aún así, te juro que traté de enamorarme de él. Solo espero que encuentre a alguien que pueda hacerlo feliz, pues se lo merece.

—Así será, él es un chico muy apuesto y muy lindo. No le será difícil, lo difícil será superarte. – Le dijo riendo.

—Oh Nazz no digas eso. – Pidió apenado.

—Es verdad. Tú eres un encanto, provocas mucha ternura y tienes una carita preciosa.

—Basta.

—Modesto, además. – Eddward terminó de trenzarle el cabello a Nazz, ella se giró para quedar frente a él. —Sé que algún día volverás a ver a Kevin. Y serás feliz.

—Eso espero. – Edd tomó sus manos y le sonrió. —Yo espero que tú también encuentres a alguien Nazz, eres un ángel, una chica muy especial. Mereces lo mejor.

—Llegará cuando tenga que llegar. Aunque te confieso que, a veces me siento muy sola.

—Pero Nazz, no lo estás.

—No me malinterpretes Edd, amo tu compañía, llegaste a alegrar mi vida en serio. Pero yo hablo de romance. Me gustaría tener a alguien que me hiciera sentir lo que tu sientes por Kevin.

—Llegará Nazz. Y te aseguro que la espera valdrá la pena. – Se dieron un abrazo, y se quedaron mirando las estrellas un rato. Su amistad se fortalecía cada vez más. se sentían afortunados de haberse encontrado.

Días después, Kevin y Eddy habían llegado al París. Después de buscar un rato, encontraron una posada donde pudieron instalarse. Tenían sus ahorros, pero no les durarían mucho, así que antes de comenzar su búsqueda de Eddward, tuvieron que buscar un empleo que los ayudara a mantenerse y pagar la renta de su cuarto.

Afortunadamente, el que fueran jóvenes y atractivos, los ayudó. Un armero los contrató, y ellos no podían estar más agradecidos.

Trabajaban desde el amanecer, hasta medio día. Luego salían a hacer entregas. Por las tardes, buscaban en las posadas, en los negocios y preguntaban diario en la oficina de correo, pero no había rastro de Eddward.

Esta rutina se repitió casi un mes, pero no perdían las esperanzas, después de todo era una enorme ciudad.

Una mañana, Eddy terminó con sus entregas, y decidió ir a una parte de la ciudad, donde no habían buscado. Estaba decidido a ayudar a Kevin a reencontrarse con Eddward. Buscó en las calles, preguntando a la gente al azar, en los distintos negocios que se encontraban en el centro, sin éxito. Casi anochecía, y estaba agotado y hambriento. Encontró un lugar muy llamativo, parecía adecuado para recuperar fuerzas. Necesitaba una buena taza de café.

—¡Bienvenido! – Lo recibió una linda chica rubia al escuchar la campanilla. —Por favor pase, enseguida lo atenderé.

—Muchas gracias. – Eddy se sentó y echó un vistazo. Era un lugar muy acogedor, y tenía bastantes clientes. La mesera le sirvió una taza de café, Eddy no pudo evitar mirarle fijamente; era la doncella más bella que había visto en su vida. Su piel blanca lucía tan tersa, a pesar del fresco clima, su cabello rubio brillaba como el sol, y sus ojos almendrados lo hechizaron completamente. Y esa sonrisa.

—¿Tiene hambre? – Preguntó con amabilidad sacándolo de su trance.

—¿Eh? ¡Sí!

—Le traeré un poco de sopa de tomate. ¿Le parece?

—Lo que usted me traiga, estoy seguro que será delicioso. – Contestó sonriendo, y Nazz no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

"Que apuesto es, nunca lo había visto." – Pensó mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Sirvió un tazón con sopa, y puso algunas piezas de pan en una canasta. Cuando le sirvió a Eddy, se dedicaron un par de miradas nerviosas, hasta que ella habló.

—Es nuevo en la ciudad ¿cierto?

—Cierto. ¿Puedo saber cómo lo supo?

—No lo había visto por aquí. Usualmente tenemos los mismos clientes, me atrevo a decir que conozco a los citadinos, y usted caballero, es notablemente alguien de fuera.

—Así es. Tengo unas semanas en París.

—¿Y cómo se ha sentido?

—Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. La gente es muy amable, y la ciudad es muy hermosa, aunque, no tanto como usted. – Nazz se sonrojó y sonrió de forma muy dulce.

—Halagador.

—No quiero ser atrevido.

—Descuide, lo considero un cumplido. – Dijo sonriendo, pues en verdad, a pesar de su aspecto rudo, el joven era increíblemente educado. —Espero que le guste la sopa. No dude en llamarme para lo que necesite.

—Muchas gracias…

—Nazz. Nazz Van Bartonschmeer.

—Eddy Sampson. – Besó su mano con delicadeza. —Es un verdadero placer.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Hola :3

Aquí la continuación, espero que les haya gustado. Apuesto a que les sorprende lo educado que puede llegar a ser Eddy cuando se lo propone. Siento a los que esperaban algo de NatxEdd, pero este fic es KevEdd 100%. Quise que Nazz fuera linda aquí, ya que en filofobia la odiaron XD

El próximo será el final, espero que les guste mucho. Y si bien, las cosas pasan rápido en este fic, es porque tengo otros en proceso, ¡y ya quiero que los lean!

Tengan linda semana


	6. Reencuentro

Ed, Edd y Eddy son propiedad de Danny Antonucci.

La historia es de mi autoría.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Pasaron un par de días, y Nazz esperaba cada atardecer a su interés romántico, Eddy. Pero lamentablemente ya no había ido al café, por lo que creyó, ya no estaba en la ciudad. Eso la había desanimado notablemente.

Una noche, Edd y Nazz se encontraban en el balcón de la casa, el primero admirando las estrellas con su telescopio.

—Te lo prometo, podría quedarme admirando el cielo toda la noche. – Dijo emocionado. Pero Nazz no contestó, claramente estaba divagando en su mente. —Nazz… ¡Nazz!

—¡Sí! – Exclamó asustada.

—¿Qué es lo que te sucede? Estás muy distraída, y no es usual en ti.

—Solo estoy un poco cansada, es todo. – Contestó sonriendo. Edd levantó una ceja, incrédulo.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

—Lo sé… es que, es algo tonto. – Dijo con tristeza.

—Nazz, nada que te ponga de esa manera puede ser tonto. – Contestó con un tono tierno, casi paternal.

—Oh Edd. Eres un amor conmigo.

—¿Y cómo podría no serlo? – Edd se sentó junto a ella y tomó su mano. —Cuéntale todo al tío Eddward. – Nazz rió divertida.

—Pues, verás. Hace unos días, conocí a un muchacho… un muchacho que estaba en el café.

—¿Era guapo?

—¡Guapísimo! Era como de tu estatura, algo fornido, y su cabello azul tan despeinado le daba un aspecto rudo y varonil. Parecía un rebelde, pero era tan educado, y me dijo las palabras más halagadoras. Tuvimos un momento Edd, sé que hubo un flechazo.

—¿En serio? Oh Nazz, eso me da mucho gusto. – Edd la abrazó. — ¿Y qué es lo que pasa entonces?

—Pasa que ya no lo he visto. Sé que no es de la ciudad, probablemente ya se fue. – Dijo decepcionada.

—No seas pesimista Nazz, si ustedes tuvieron un momento, tal vez vuelva a buscarte. No te desanimes, no me gusta verte así.

—¿Crees que siga en la ciudad?

—¡Claro! Él no se hubiera ido sin despedirse. Espero que lo vuelvas a ver, y cuando lo hagas, da el primer paso.

—¿Cómo podría Edd?

—Sólo dile que quieres conocerlo.

—¿Cómo el joven Nathan? – Preguntó con inocencia, y Edd borró su sonrisa. —Lo siento Edd, no quise…

—Está bien Nazz. Nathan no era para mí. – Dijo con tristeza mirando al cielo. —Solo espero que le vaya bien, y que pueda ser feliz. Ojalá encuentre a alguien que lo ame de la misma forma que yo…

—¿Amas a Kevin?

—Sí. – Contestó con melancolía. —A pesar de todo este tiempo… yo nunca he dejado de amarlo. Espero con todo mi corazón que esté bien, y que tenga una buena vida. Él merece puras cosas buenas.

—Eres admirable Edd.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Te expresas de la forma más dulce por él. Cualquier otra persona sentiría rencor por haber roto su promesa.

—Sé que lo hizo por algo. Kevin me amaba. Espero que la vida me permita volver a verlo algún día. Solo así sabré la razón de su ausencia.

—Estoy segura de que así será. Yo ansío conocerlo.

—Y yo quiero que lo conozcas Nazz, estoy seguro de que se llevarían muy bien.

—Luego será. Mientras tanto, sigamos adelante. – Se dieron un cálido abrazo, que duró un par de minutos. Se sentían afortunados de haberse encontrado. Esperarían juntos.

A la mañana siguiente, Nazz fue al mercado del centro, necesitaban frutas para los postres y algunas cosas personales. La rubia caminaba con una gran canasta, saludando a los vendedores con una enorme sonrisa, pues era conocida por su bondad y belleza. Se sentía como la doncella de algún cuento, la pasaba soñando despierta, preguntándose si algún día conocería a su príncipe. Nazz, distraída, torpe. No se dio cuenta cuando un carruaje casi la arrolla, por suerte, un sujeto la tomó de la cintura y la haló hacia atrás.

—¡Dios! Lo siento mucho no me fijé… fue un accidente. – Dijo apenada. Cuando alzó la vista, su pena aumentó.

—Fue un hermoso accidente.

—¡Joven Eddy! – Exclamó con una enorme y genuina sonrisa.

—Señorita Nazz. – Saludó sonriendo también.

—D-disculpe mi torpeza. – Dijo cerrando sus ojos. —Le agradezco mucho lo que hizo. Salvó mi vida.

—No debes disculparte, cualquier tonto con carruaje se siente el dueño del camino. Me alegra que estés bien.

—Y yo me alegro mucho de verlo. – Contestó sin pensarlo. Cubrió su boca avergonzada, y a Eddy le pareció la chica más dulce del mundo. —Quise decir que me alegra que haya estado en el momento y pues yo…

—A mí también me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo. No he podido dejar de pensar en ti desde que te vi.

—¡Joven Eddy por favor! – Exclamó avergonzada, pero feliz.

—¿Puedo atreverme a pedirte algo?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Puedes dejar las formalidades de lado? Yo las dejé sin consultarte, pero, me gustaría mucho que nos tratáramos de forma más familiar.

—Pues… si así lo deseas, lo haré. – Contestó sonriendo, y Eddy, se quedó perplejo por su belleza. —Creí que ya no estabas en la ciudad, Eddy.

—Oh lo dices porque ya no regresé al café ¿cierto?

—Bueno, no es como que debiste regresar, pero, esperaba verte. – Confesó más que apenada, pero feliz de poder expresarlo de frente. Eddy sintió como su corazón se aceleró ante tales palabras. Había viajado casi toda su vida, conociendo muchas personas, metiéndose con muchas mujeres, encuentros banales donde solo se preocupaba por su placer carnal, pero nunca había experimentado nervios o emoción al solo mirar a una mujer sonreír. Esa nueva sensación, lo estaba volviendo loco. Y apenas si conocía a la doncella.

—¿Lo dices en serio? – Nazz asintió. —La verdad es que yo moría de ganas de volver a verte, también. Es solo que he estado muy ocupado, no he tenido tiempo de darme un descanso.

—Es una pena. Pero me da mucho gusto que nos hayamos encontrado. Aunque haya sido de forma tan peligrosa. – Dijo riendo. Eddy no podía más, estaba cegado por su dulzura.

—Pero dime, ¿Qué hacías?

—¡Oh! Pues vine a comprar algunas cosas para la cocina, ya casi no tenemos fruta fresca. Pero ya tengo todo aquí.

—¿Irás a casa?

—Sí, ya iba para allá. ¿Y tú que haces en este lugar?

—Estaba haciendo unas entregas de la armería. Ya terminé, solo estaba curioseando.

—¿Te parece interesante este lugar?

—Bastante. Estaba algo aburrido, pero mi día acaba de volverse hermoso. – Le dijo galante, Nazz sonrió y acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Ella pensó en las palabras de Edd, y se animó a dar el primer paso.

—Eddy… ¿podrías acompañarme a casa? Claro si estás ocupado lo entenderé perfectamente. – Pidió de forma tímida.

—Nada me gustaría más. – contestó un exaltado Eddy.

Fueron caminando, lento, nerviosos. Era como si se conocieran de toda la vida, sentían una conexión muy fuerte. Nazz no dejaba de reír de las bromas de Eddy, y él amaba su forma de pensar, tan igual a él.

Una vez en la entrada del café, Eddy se despidió, pues tenía cosas que hacer (seguir buscando a Eddward), pero prometió ir a verla esa noche.

Nazz no podía dejar de suspirar, estaba muy emocionada con Eddy. Entró rápidamente para contarle a Edd, que ya se encontraba en la cocina.

—¡No vas a creer lo que me pasó! – Exclamó mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

—Por tu expresión, diría que algo muy bueno.

—¡Vi a Eddy! – Nazz brincaba de alegría, contagiando a Edd.

—¡Cómo crees!

—¡En serio! Me acompañó hasta acá.

—¿Está aquí?

—No, tenía cosas que hacer. Pero dijo que esta noche vendría a verme.

—Oh Nazz… eso me da demasiado gusto. – Le dijo mientras la abrazaba. —Te dije que lo volverías a ver.

—Sí, lo dijiste.

—Solo que no podré conocerlo esta noche.

—¿Por qué no Edd?

—Porque el profesor Thomas me ayudará con mi investigación, y como sabrás, las estrellas se ven de noche.

—Ya veo. Es una pena. Pero no importa, ya lo conocerás después.

—Así será.

—Bueno basta de hablar, ya traje los duraznos. Hagamos tartas Edd. – Dijo sonriendo. —Este día quiero terminar muy pronto.

•

Kevin había estado buscando a Edd esa semana, sin descanso. Cada vez se frustraba más, estaba completamente desesperado. No quería resignarse, no después de todo lo que había recorrido, pero comenzaba a perder las esperanzas. Lydia le había dicho que tenía meses sin noticias de Edd, probablemente se había mudado o algo parecido.

Esa noche, era tanta su frustración, que entró a una taberna, precisamente a beber licor. Tomó asiento justo en la barra, y pidió una botella completa. Quería perderse por completo.

Después de un par de horas, dos sujetos entraron y se acercaron a la barra, justo al lado de Kevin.

—Entonces, ¿Ya te irás a Grecia? – Preguntó uno de ellos.

—Así es Jimmy. Me iré mañana por la mañana. – Le contestó el otro.

—Pero Nathan… no puedes irte. No tan de repente.

—Ya no tengo interés de quedarme en esta ciudad. – Contestó con tristeza.

—¿Es por ese chico? – Cuestionó con notoria incredulidad.

—Sí. – Confesó mientras acariciaba el borde de su copa, de la cual no había bebido un solo trago. —Me afecta tenerlo cerca.

—No puedo creerlo. Eres Nathan Goldberg, cualquier persona querría estar contigo, y tú te obsesionas con quien no te pone atención. – Le dijo con molestia.

—No te pido que me entiendas Jimmy, porque sé que no lo harías. Tan solo apóyame en esta decisión, yo en verdad lo amo, pero, no voy a esperarlo siempre. Él ama a otra persona.

Nathan estaba muy dolido. Alejarse de Eddward era una decisión que lo lastimaba a sobre manera, pero sabía que era lo mejor. Jimmy, el chico que lo acompañaba, siempre fue su amigo y fiel compañero, y jamás lo había dejado solo, pero por más que lo intentaba, no comprendía la obsesión por ese tal Eddward.

—Entonces simplemente ignóralo, lo superarás y seguirás con tu vida.

—No es tan sencillo como suena. Piénsalo, ¿alguna vez has amado a alguien con toda tu alma? Y si es así, ¿alguna vez lo has visto sufrir por otra persona? – Jimmy se quedó mudo. Nathan por fin bebió, ante la atenta mirada del rubio. —Por eso no me entiendes. – El rubio no pudo hablar. Por supuesto que lo entendía, perfectamente, pues lo amaba con toda su alma, desde siempre. Verlo sufrir por alguien lo mataba internamente. Pero era muy cobarde para confesarlo. Además, no era el momento, pues obviamente sería rechazado.

—Pues no. – Mintió, fingiendo tranquilidad, aunque estuviese a punto de llorar.

—Como sea. Espero que esa persona lo aproveche, yo no pienso esperar algo que nunca pasará.

Kevin, escuchó esa conversación, sin querer. Se sintió completamente identificado, ¿acaso Eddward lo esperaría? No sabía nada de él, y si se fue de Heuqueville, era obvio que ya no lo esperaba. Sintió empatía hacia Nathan, sin saber que hablaba del amor de su vida. Cuando los sujetos que estaban al lado abandonaron el lugar, Kevin no pudo más. Sus lágrimas salieron sin poder detenerlas, y su llanto se hizo presente. Esa noche lloró con amargura, lloró como si le hubieran arrancado una parte de su vida, la parte más bonita. Perdió a la esperanza, dejó ir sus ilusiones y sus ganas de volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos. Se resignó por completo. Aunque estaban en la misma ciudad, no estaba seguro del todo, pues nadie sabía nada de él, era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. En parte, sintió como si fuera su karma, pues no imaginaba lo duro que fue para el mismo Eddward, esperarlo, dos años.

•

Un mes después, las cosas habían cambiado un poco, al menos para un par de jóvenes que sin querer se enamoraron.

Eddy no podía ocultar su enamoramiento por Nazz, esa linda chica tan alegre e inocente, le brindaba mucha felicidad a sus días, tan tierna y tan delicada. No podía creer que tan bella flor, se fijara en alguien tan salvaje y agresivo como él.

La rubia en cambio, amaba sentirse protegida, y Eddy, a pesar de ser un chico rudo, era el ser más lindo y atento cuando se encontraba con ella. Eso la volvía loca.

A pesar de tener un mes visitándola, Eddy no había conocido a Eddward, pues la pasaba con ese tal profesor Thomas, estudiando las estrellas. Sabía muy poco sobre él, pues Nazz estaba esperando poderlos presentar para que se conocieran.

En cambio, las cosas cambiarían con el amigo de Eddy.

Aunque era un humilde armero, que había trabajado antes en una embarcación, Eddy tenía cierta educación, y principios. No se había atrevido a invitar a Nazz a conocer su casa, pues la gente hablaría muy mal si una damisela se viera a solas con un muchacho. Sus citas siempre fueron en el centro de la ciudad, en el café donde ella trabajaba, o paseos por los prados.

Pero la misma Nazz quiso conocer un poco más sobre Eddy. Estaba muy interesada, y cuando Eddy le mencionó que su mejor amigo Kevin vivía con él, ella insistía en conocerlo.

Fue a buscarla entonces, al terminar sus entregas. Mientras caminaba hacia el café, recordó el extraño comportamiento de la rubia, al enterarse de que compartía casa con su amigo Kevin.

 _Flashback_

 _Se encontraban caminando por un verde prado. El sol estaba ocultándose, tornando el cielo de colores rojizos y violetas._

 _Nazz reía al ver como un par de conejos correteaban sin parar, y Eddy sentía derretirse de ternura. Ella lo miró sonriendo, algo sonrojada._

— _Lamento mi comportamiento tan infantil. – Se disculpó apenada._

— _¿Bromeas? No tienes idea de lo mucho que me encanta que seas así. – Le dijo sin dejar de mirarla, como todo un idiota._

— _¿De verdad? – Eddy asintió. —Me alegra escuchar eso. Creí que pensarías que soy una inmadura, o una niña tonta e ingenua._

— _¿Y si así fuera?_

— _Pues… te aburrirías de mí._

— _¿Aburrirme? ¿Cómo hacerlo? Tus bromas y tus ocurrencias son lo que hacen adicto a ti. Tu ingenuidad e inocencia me hacen querer protegerte de todo. Me siento muy feliz a tu lado Nazz. – Confesó muerto de pena, provocando que Nazz le diera la espalda al no saber que cara poner. —¿Ves? No puedes recibir un cumplido sin sonrojarte, eres una niña tan linda._

— _Pero Eddy. – Preguntó girando a verlo. —¿Acaso no vas a hartarte de una niña, y preferirás buscar a una mujer? – La mirada de Nazz estaba llena de miedo, y Eddy se acercó lentamente, hasta abrazarla._

— _Oh Nazz. Tan frágil. Tú eres toda la mujer que necesito. No puedo creer que no sepas lo hermosa que eres, y no lo digo por tu físico. Deja de sentir inseguridad, yo te cuidaré, mientras me permitas hacerlo._

— _Siento ser así… es que no quisiera ser lastimada._

— _Yo nunca…_

— _No me digas que no lo harías. – Interrumpió. —Son las mismas palabras que todos dicen, las palabras se las lleva el viento._

— _Bien, entonces te lo demostraré. – Eddy se atrevió a besarla. Fue el beso más dulce que había sentido en toda su vida. Suave y delicado, justo como Nazz. No dijeron nada, se miraron eternos segundos, hasta que Eddy sonrió. —Kevin tenía razón._

— _¿Kevin?_

— _Es mi amigo, mi amigo de Heuqueville. El me dijo que cuando te besara, mi mundo se detendría. Maldito bastardo, tenías razón._

— _Ese nombre me parece familiar. – Dijo Nazz son dejar de sonreírle._

— _Tal vez ya te lo había mencionado._

— _¿A tu amigo? Tal vez._

— _O tal vez ya lo conoces._

— _No lo creo. ¿Cómo es él?_

— _Pues es mas o menos de mi estatura, tal vez es más alto. Es pelirrojo, y un poco musculoso, claro que no se compara conmigo._

— _Y… ¿lo conociste en la embarcación?_

— _No, fue en el orfanato._

— _¿Y vinieron a París para algo en específico? – Preguntó llena de emoción, cosa que extrañó muchísimo a Eddy._

— _Kevin está buscando a una persona… nos informaron que probablemente estaba en París, pero la verdad creo que no es así. Tenemos tiempo buscando y nada._

— _¡Eddy! – Exclamó con efusividad. —Yo… quiero conocer a Kevin._

— _¿Por qué? – Preguntó ahora confundidísimo._

— _Solo quiero conocer a tu mejor amigo. Yo te presentaré al mío después. ¿Si?_

 _Fin del flashback_

En eso habían quedado esa tarde, y días después, Eddy había arreglado un encuentro entre Kevin y Nazz. Aunque la duda lo estaba matando, no pudo negarse, pues Nazz aparentemente, estaba emocionada por conocerlo, y Eddy no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

Entró al café, pensativo, tomó asiento junto a la ventana, para esperar a la rubia. De pronto un muchacho llamó su atención al pararse junto a él. Eddy lo miró, y se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que lo veía, y a pesar de eso, el sujeto estaba muy sonriente. Delgado y de tez muy blanca, ojos azules y sonrisa torcida. Lucía bastante inocente.

—Buen día. ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de café? – Pregunto con amabilidad.

—No gracias. Mi visita no es como cliente. En realidad, busco a la señorita Nazz. – Contestó Eddy.

—¿Eh? ¿Algún amigo?

—Bueno yo… en realidad espero que me considere algo más. – Confesó con timidez. A pesar de no conocerlo, algo en él, le inspiraba absoluta confianza.

—¡Ah! ¡Usted debe ser Eddy! – Exclamó el muchacho con emoción. —Nazz siempre habla de usted, es un verdadero placer conocerlo por fin. Mi nombre es …

—¡Eddy! – Interrumpió la chica llegando de pronto. —Te esperaba más tarde.

—Hola Nazz. Lo sé es solo que, moría de ganas de verte. – Nazz se sonrojó por el comentario. Eddward rió divertido.

—Vaya, nunca te había visto así Nazz. Definitivamente el joven Eddy es especial. Por cierto, estaba a punto de…

—¡Por favor ve a ayudarle a mi madre! – Le pidió Nazz de forma casi suplicante, tomándolo del brazo y apartándolo un poco.

—Pero Nazz, al menos deja presentarme.

—Lo harás después Eddward. No es el momento. – Dijo en un susurro.

—Pasa algo y no me lo dices.

—Por favor solo retírate, prometo explicarte. – Edd la miró con confusión. Los ojos de Nazz eran sinceros, pero mostraban miedo. —Confía en mí por favor. – Edd asintió y sin decir nada más, se retiró. Eddy por supuesto, estaba más confundido que nunca. —Perdóname por eso Eddy… ¿Nos vamos?

—¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Por qué no dejaste que habláramos?

—No es el momento para que eso pase Eddy.

—¿Me ocultas algo Nazz?

—Sí, pero te prometo que te lo contaré todo hoy mismo.

—Pero…

—¡Por favor Eddy! No hagas más preguntas y vayamos a nuestro asunto. – La chica salió del café apresurada, Eddy no tuvo más remedio que seguirla.

Edd estaba en la cocina, lleno de dudas. Confiaba en Nazz, pero no lo entendía. Parecía como no quisiera que tuviese contacto con Eddy, lo cuál lo entristeció un poco. Nazz actuaba de formas misteriosas, no era una mala persona. Por otra parte, le había dado mucho gusto verla tan feliz junto a Eddy, tan enamorada a pesar de su extraño comportamiento.

Suspiró. Él mismo sabía lo que era el amor, que, a pesar del tiempo, aún lograba sentir. Cerró sus ojos y visualizó a Kevin. la última vez que lo vio, estaba tan delgado, algo escuálido y débil. Pero siempre se sintió tan protegido. ¿Cómo luciría ahora? A casi cuatro años sin verlo, lo seguía amando. Aún lo hacía.

Del otro lado de la ciudad, el pelirrojo suspiraba justo en el pórtico de la posada donde compartía habitación con su amigo Eddy. Kevin, había perdido las ilusiones de encontrar a Eddward, y su depresión no podría hundirlo más. ¿Por qué no lo esperó en Heuqueville? Sí, tardó en volver, pero lo hizo. ¿Eddward lo olvidó? Probablemente.

Un par de jóvenes se aproximaban, al acercarse más, pudo distinguir a Eddy, caminaba junto a una linda chica, probablemente era la mujer de que tanto le hablaba.

—Kevin. – Saludó Eddy en cuanto lo tuvieron de frente. El mencionado se puso de pie, tratando de sonreír. —Quiero que conozcas a Nazz Van Bartonschmeer.

—Mucho gusto señorita. – Kevin besó su mano de forma muy caballerosa, Nazz se sonrojó por los nervios que sentía. —Soy Kevin.

—Un gusto… disculpa la pregunta Kevin… ¿Tendrás apellido de casualidad?

—Eso creo. Es solo que no lo recuerdo, he sido huérfano desde los seis años.

—Lamento escuchar eso. – Aunque era un lamento, Nazz lucía algo, emocionada. Sus ojos se fijaron al cuello de Kevin, pudo ver a la perfección, el pequeño dije en forma de luna. No pudo contenerse más y estallo en risas, estaba segura de que se trataba del mismo Kevin que Edd amaba. Pero claro, el par de amigos no lo sabían, y la miraron bastante extrañados.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Preguntó Eddy con ligera molestia, pues Nazz nunca había sido tan maleducada.

—¡Lo siento! Es que suelo reír cuando me encuentro muy nerviosa. – Se disculpó apenada. —Siento haberme reído, juro que no fue intencional.

—No te preocupes por eso. – Dijo Kevin. —Eddy, saldré un momento. Yo los dejo. – Dijo caminando con pesar. —Un placer señorita Nazz, nos veremos luego.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Con Dean.

—No creo que ir a embriagarte cada noche sea bueno para ti.

—Nos vemos Eddy. – Se despidió ignorando a su amigo. Eddy lo miró muy molesto, y Nazz, sintió una profunda tristeza.

—Ese tonto. Lamento que haya sido tan grosero, no sé qué le pasa.

—¿En serio no lo sabes Eddy?

—Bueno, es que está algo depresivo.

—Extraña mucho a Eddward…

—Como no tienes idea. – Eddy se sentó en los escalones, seguido de Nazz. —Es que lo hemos buscado por toda la ciudad y… un momento. – Eddy miró a Nazz con los ojos muy abiertos. —¿Cómo sabes de Eddward?

—Oh Eddy. – Exclamó con una enorme sonrisa. —El chico que conociste hoy en el café… se trata de Eddward.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Estás… estás hablando en serio?

—¡Sí! Tuve mis dudas cuando me mencionaste su pasado, pero quise asegurarme antes de decir algo. Por eso estoy tan emocionada. No tengo dudas, tu Kevin y mi Eddward son los mismos.

—¡Oh por Dios! – Exclamó ahora él emocionado. —¡Por eso no quisiste presentarnos! ¡Y por eso te reíste hace un momento!

—Sé que Edd le regaló ese collar. Lo sé Eddy.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto significa?

—Se volverán a ver. – Dijo la chica con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Debemos decírselo a ambos. – Eddy se puso de pie, pero Nazz lo tomó del brazo.

—Espera Eddy. Creo que es mejor planear un encuentro sin que lo sepan.

—¿Qué se te ocurre?

—Bien, el cumpleaños de Eddward es en una semana. Cumplirá 20. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos que se reencuentren ese día?

—Es una estupenda idea. – Ambos sonrieron. La felicidad de sus mejores amigos estaba más cerca de lo que ellos mismos creían.

Así lo hicieron. Esa mañana del jueves, Eddward despertó. Lavó su rostro y se vistió. Al bajar al café, Nazz y su madre lo esperaban con una tarta. Edd sonrió y les agradeció el detalle. Nazz le informó que esa noche harían un baile en su honor, pues Edd era amado por medio pueblo. Nunca había tenido una fiesta, y la sola idea lo emocionaba.

Por su parte, Kevin no quería ni levantarse de su cama. Ese día lo recordaba con dolor. Su amado Eddward cumplía años, y una vez más, Kevin no había cumplido su promesa. Eddy le insistió mucho, hasta que por fin logró convencerlo de levantarse y asearse. Le dijo que esa noche planeaba pedirle matrimonio a Nazz, y quería que lo acompañara. No se le ocurrió una mejor excusa para que Kevin aceptara ir al café. Esa parte del plan ya estaba resuelta.

Esa noche, pasaban de las 9:00 pm, y Eddward se encontraba muy emocionado. Fue mucha gente, muchos clientes, cenaron delicioso y la música era relajante. Nazz se acercó a su amigo, y lo tomó de la mano.

—Acompáñame afuera Edd. – Pidió la chica de forma dulce.

Salieron a la parte trasera de la casa. Caminaron un poco, y se sentaron en un viejo tronco caído. La luz de la luna iluminaba el verde suelo, y el cielo despejado brillaba con intensidad.

—¿Lo estás pasando bien Eddward? – Preguntó su amiga.

—Claro que sí. Muchas gracias Nazz, me da mucho gusto saber que te preocupas por mí.

—¿Y como no hacerlo? Llegaste a iluminar mi vida Edd. Te quiero mucho.

—Y yo te quiero a ti Nazz. La vida es más linda ahora, gracias por todo lo que haces por mí.

—¿Eres feliz Edd?

—Muy feliz. – Contestó sonriendo. Pero había cierta tristeza en su mirada.

—Lo extrañas.

—Hoy más que nunca. Hoy se cumplen cuatro años de esperarlo. – Suspiró y miró las estrellas. Nazz supo que era el momento.

—Edd. Cierra tus ojos. – Edd la miró y sonrió. Obedeció. —Ahora dime, si tuvieras a Kevin frente a ti, ¿Qué es lo que le dirías? Habla con la verdad. – La respiración de Edd aumentó, y después de un eterno minuto, habló.

—Le diría… que lo extraño… cada día más. Que, a pesar del tiempo, y de la distancia… no he podido olvidarme de él. Aún visualizo su sonrisa y su mirada… aún recuerdo el color de su voz… su aroma… sigo amándolo son todo mi corazón. Y que no me importa la razón de su ausencia… lo amo sin condiciones. – Una lágrima rodó por su pálida mejilla. Sintió como Nazz acariciaba su rostro, limpiándola. Abrió sus ojos, y casi se cae de la sorpresa. Frente a él, se encontraba un sujeto, que lloraba, pero a pesar de las lágrimas, sonreía.

—Te encontré. – Le dijo el muchacho al borde del llanto. Sin dejar de acariciarlo.

—¿Kevin? ¿En verdad eres tú? – Preguntó con el corazón acelerado y con un leve tartamudeo.

—Eddward. – Kevin lo haló hacía él. Lo abrazó con fuerza, y su llanto salió. Era como el de un niño indefenso. Edd se aferró a su torso, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Kevin, volvió a sentir su aroma, sus lágrimas no cesaban. —Te encontré. Gracias a Dios te encontré.

—Kevin… mi Kevin. – Susurró Edd entre sollozos. —¿Dónde estuviste?

—Perdóname.

—Me has hecho tanta falta…

—Y tú a mí Edd.

—Kevin…

—Perdóname… te juro que intenté volver… no fue mi culpa…

—Creí que no volvería a verte… creí que… que te habías olvidado de mí.

—¡Niño tonto! – Kevin se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos. —Yo nunca me podría olvidar de ti… nunca. – Kevin limpió las lágrimas de Edd. —La embarcación se prolongó más de lo planeado… pero yo si te busqué… por eso estoy aquí.

—Mi amor. – Eddward cerró sus ojos instintivamente. Sintió la calidez de los labios de Kevin, temblaba. Se besaron de forma lenta. Sus lágrimas no podían dejar de salir, rieron nerviosos, se abrazaron. Al fin estaban juntos.

Nazz y Eddy los miraban a lo lejos, felices de haber sido parte de tan hermoso reencuentro.

•

Semanas después.

Kevin se encontraba fuera de una pequeña cabaña, cerca de las montañas. Cortaba leña, antes de el medio día. Entró a la cabaña y se dirigió a la cama, que compartía con el más hermoso ser que había conocido.

—Despierta mi ángel.

—Mhhm… Kevin…

—Vamos, ya es tarde.

—Déjame dormir un poco más. – Pidió Edd, acurrucándose entre las sábanas.

Kevin besó repetidas veces el rostro de Edd, que solo atinó a sonreír, enredándose más. Kevin le dio un par de leves empujones, sin obtener respuesta.

—Vamos Edd, solo hoy tendrás que despertarte temprano, lo prometo.

—No tengo la culpa que me hayas exigido tanto anoche. – Dijo aún adormilado.

—No puedes quejarte. – Kevin lo abrazó. —Te gustó tanto como a mí.

—Claro que sí. – Edd ahora se levantó. Estiró sus brazos y bostezó. —¿Quieres desayunar?

—Por favor.

—Hoy será un lindo día. Espero que todo salga bien. – Dijo Edd mientras llenaba una tetera con agua, y la ponía al fuego.

—Todo saldrá bien. Después de todo solo es la boda de Eddy y Nazz.

—Lo dices como si no fuera importante.

—Oh lo es. Estoy muy feliz por ellos.

—Yo también, es hermoso que se hayan encontrado.

—Tú eres hermoso. – Dijo Kevin y Edd se sonrojó. —Fuiste lo más hermoso que me pasó en la vida, y lo volviste a ser hace semanas. Lo seguirás siendo el resto de mis días.

—Te amo.

—Yo te amo más.

El olor a resina de coníferas era intenso, matizado por el tenue aroma que despedía la chimenea de la cabaña donde ambos vivían ahora. Un amante de las estrellas merecía un lugar donde poder estudiarlas. Juntos por fin, después de cuatro años, Kevin y Eddward se reencontraron. Ahora vivirían su amor al fin.

Esa mañana era especial. Marcaba el inicio de algo nuevo, pues en la vida, cada final solo es un nuevo comienzo.

FIN.

Y si lo preguntan, sí, Jimmy siguió a Nathan y el querido Goldberg terminó amándolo. Ahora viajan juntos por el mundo y así.


End file.
